Calm
by Ziven
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Tranquility! When Kikyou returns, can Kagome defeat her a second time? Without Sesshoumaru? [SessKag, SanMir, previously InuKik] Rated the way it is cause it's not that bad. Violence, some language, romantic themes.
1. The Undead

Hi! I know that you've all been waiting for this for a long time, and I hope that you guys think in the end that the wait was worth it. Thanks for hanging in there!

* * *

**Calm**

**Chapter 1:** The Undead (Prologue)

The Shinidamachuu were restless. Their mistress's aura had disappeared from their radar days ago, and she was nowhere to be found. They had gathered fresh souls for her, and they were ready to be consumed. They were the ripest souls they had ever harvested, not obtained without struggle, and they would boost their mistress's power considerably. They floated for miles, searching for any sign of their mistress. They passed many streams, villages—all the while heading west; in the direction they had last felt their mistress. They traveled until they were over the castle of the one their mistress had deemed 'Sesshoumaru.' But the aura was gone by the time they reached it. And so they ventured further, still carrying the harnessed souls. They fought off many demons who had attempted to plunder the souls from them. None would take the souls from them but their Mistress.

Then suddenly, they felt it—a weak heatbeat. Their mistress's heartbeat. Kikyou's heartbeat. But there was only one and all sound after it stopped. The Shinidamachuu raced to the source of the sound, from the northeast. And it was in that direction that they found her. Kikyou's limp body hung on the branch of a gigantic tree. She had been carefully placed, so that the demons below would struggle to sink their teeth into her human flesh. And the youkai had gathered, snapping and leaping to grasp her. They could not allow this. They opened their mouths, and let out an ear splitting screech that lasted for several minutes. When they stopped, several of the demons that had been snapping at Kikyou's body moments ago were on the ground, blood pouring from their ears. The others who weren't affected fled. The Shinidamdachuu worked quickly, removing their mistress from the tree, disentangling her arms and legs from that of the tree. Her body was mangled, with deep cuts on her flesh. The exterior wasn't what they cared about. Only her soul mattered. She had still retained a small piece of her soul, hidden in a locket beneath her folds of dress for occasions just as these. Because of that, as far as they were concerned she was still a living creature. Anything with a sliver of soul within it was alive.

Flying with her between them, the Shinidamachuu traveled towards the hut of Kikyou's sister, Kaede, and the forest that lay it beside it. Kikyou's soul was typically more at peace when somewhere near her sister, and she was sure that it would help resurrect her. Once there, Kikyou's body was set on the ground, and the Shinidamachuu circled her battered body before slowly inserting each soul. They had four, and they held incredible purity that would give Kikyou new life. Each was taken from a priestess throughout the land. Their battles had made them weary, and if these souls didn't bring their mistress back they would be sorely forlorn.

They inserted the first one, still swirling around her. Her wounds healed, and she appeared to have never seen a day of war in her life. Such Power. They had sought out the right priestesses. With the second, her eyes snapped open, and when she saw the souls and the Shinisdamachuu above her, she smiled to herself. She still remembered the sting, the agony, of the legendary sword Tetsusaiga being drawn across her chest, being plunged into her. "So, my dear Shinidamdachuu. You find a source to sustain me…yet again." As they inserted the third soul, even Kikyou couldn't deny the power in her veins, and with the fourth, she was fairly sure that she could defeat any demon on the earth. Which was exactly the kind of power she needed. "Let us go," Kikyou said, standing. "We have things to take care of."

* * *

EDIT 6/11/10: Yes. I'm moving on to edit Calm. I actually like the way that this was written. There were less grammar and spelling mistakes than I thought that there would be and this style is a bit closer to what it is that I write now. What I did add, however, was for the purpose of making the story a bit more full. There were a few holes in the plot as far as I could see, so I tried to make it a bit more realistic by holding myself accountable for the information presented. I think that I was a bit obvious in the old commentary; I shouldn't have announced why I had done what I had done because it wasn't necessary to do so. However, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that it gave you a small sense of suspense as to what is to come next.

**OLD COMMENTARY:**

Yup! That's the first chapter/prologue. Yes, I know that Shinidamachuu don't actually have that power, but I gave it to them because I could. I need it for the story. Please forgive me.

By the by, special props to **treelovr** for putting my story "The Night" on her favorites list. In fact, special props to anyone who put it on their favorites. Hell, props if you read it! I love you guys, I really do.

But I've got some (maybe?) bad news. The only reason why I was able to put this up is because I'm at my grandmother's in Georgia. I will be here the entire week, and typing away for you guys all the while. However, after the fifth, when I get back home, my updates may become slower, so you'll have to bear with me until I actually get back in school, with daily access to computers and what not. I'm trying for like, the first four chapter up before I go. Thanks!

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	2. The Visit

**Calm**

**Chapter 2:** The Visit

Kagome smiled as she walked through the corridors of her castle, her Lord Sesshoumaru at her side. He was escorting her to breakfast, as he had begun to do every day. "It is a beautiful day, is it not, my lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked the question with ease, having gotten used to speaking in the manner with which Sesshoumaru was most familiar.

The youkai looked down at her, and she could see a small smile in his eyes. "Yes, so it is, my Lady Kagome." They continued the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. However, upon reaching the dining room, a loud shriek filled her ears. It was deafening, and as the pain swelled, Kagome moaned and fell to her knees, hands reaching to her head to stifle the sound. "Lady Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said. And it was only then that he noticed it, a prickling in his ears. He identified it as a high frequency sound. He himself winced painfully upon hearing it, immediately closing his ears and shutting down his sensitivity as a youkai. He then turned his attention to Kagome, who was holding her ears in pain, and lifted her into his arms. Despite the girl having regained all of her soul, her miko magic did nothing against the sound, as hard as she tried, and she was left to helplessly allow her Lord carry her into the kitchen, where Jakken had his own ears covered with youkai hide earmuffs. Sesshoumaru snorted at such a creation, and at the fact that Jakken would possess them. However, it was apparent that his servant was still sensitive to the sound, for despite the earmuffs, Jakken winced every few seconds. But Sesshoumaru duly noted that Jakken had still continued his morning task of preparing breakfast. Rin made her way from the back of the kitchen toward the two of them, her ears covered as well. It appeared that Jakken had shared his strange contraptions with her. She winced low, almost stumbling to the ground, and it seemed that she had barely been given her own earmuffs in time.

"T-these, are f-for Lady Kagome…" she said wearily, and outstretched her hand, another pair of earmuffs in her grasp. Sesshoumaru took them quickly, placing them upon his Lady's ears. Kagome's breathing was shallow, even for seconds after being given the earmuffs, and she had to take a moment to compose herself. She was crying from the pain, sniffling and trying to dry her eyes.

"Th-thank you, my Lord," she said, and winced.

"It was not I who should have your gratitude. This was Rin's doing, Lady Kagome." Then after considering that Kagome may not have been able to hear her, he simply shook his head and looked at Rin, who was struggling to stand upright.

Kagome understood, and nodded her thanks to Rin. "What is that horrible sound?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru leaned close so that Kagome would hear him. "I believe," he said, his voice louder than usual, "that it is the cry of Shinidamachuu."

Kagome gasped. The only person who controlled Shinidamachuu was—Kikyou. And she was dead. Kagome had watched her die.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jakken yelled at the top of his lungs. "I do believe that this is the cry of Shinidamachuu!" Sesshoumaru sent him a deadly glare that clearly told him to stop yelling. He did not have anything covering his ears after all. "Perhaps," Jakken added, his voice lower, "the Shinidamachuu was only just discovered the state of their mistress." Sesshoumaru nodded to this, and Kagome could tell that he was thinking. He said nothing in response, though, so Kagome knew more than to ask him about anything. "Jakken," Sesshoumaru called, refusing to raise his voice anymore than he had for Kagome. "Postpone breakfast until we return."

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

_We?_ Kagome thought._ Where are we going? _Kagome waited until she and her Lord were outside to ask. "We are going to see…that mongrel of yours." Sesshoumaru said into her ears. _Inuyasha? Why him? _Lifting Kagome into his arms once more, he sprinted off, and Kagome was amazed at the speed they traveled at. She remembered when she used to travel with Inuyasha this way, when they were looking for the jewel shards…Kagome shook her head. Why was she thinking about the past now? Maybe the feeling of impending doom in her stomach had something to do with it. She did not have a good feeling about the Shinidamachuu.

Soon enough, they reached Kaede's hut. Sesshoumaru landed from this final sprint, placing Kagome on the ground, and removing the earmuffs from this Lady's ears. The noise had stopped. "Hm," Sesshoumaru said with a slight smile. Kagome gave her Lord a strange look before gazing around for the source of his amusement. Then she gasped.

Despite the sound ceasing, Inuyasha was on his knees on the ground, in front of Kaede's hut, with his hands over his ears—his bleeding ears. "Oh…" Kagome, said, then turned to her Lord. His smile had vanished. "My…may I help them, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru said with bitter nonchalance, "My Lady can do whatever she pleases." Then he began muttering about weak half breeds.

Kagome did not respond to that, but Sesshoumaru trailed behind her as she approached Inuyasha, who was surrounded by Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede. Without a word, she stepped through the crowd of four, and placed her hands atop Inuyasha's. She was surprised to find that he was shaking. She conjured her miko magic, healing magic, and her hands began to glow with lavender light. Inuyasha's ears glowed blue as well, and in a matter of seconds, not even the blood was visible on his ears or hands. She did the same for anyone else that she could find in the vicinity. She did find a few villagers, and they were all grateful for her help. This village was further away from the original location of the sound, so the effects weren't nearly as bad as what Kagome had expected. She hadn't known that the Shinidamachuu were so powerful.

Once she finished her duties there as a miko, made her way back to Inuyasha, whose ears were still ringing and who was still on the ground, eyes closed. Without any hesitation, however, she made her way over to him. "Kagome, child," Kaede said, eyeing Sesshoumaru suspiciously. "What are ye doing in these parts?"

Kagome didn't answer, but simply stroked Inuyasha's hair until he looked up—and yelled, pulling away from her. "Kagome? What the hell are you doing here? Stop touching my hair! OW! Dammit, monk, what the hell was that for?" he added as Miroku hit him in the head with his staff.

"My Lady just saved your life," Sesshoumaru said, a small hint of venom in his voice from the mistreatment of his Lady. "You would do well to be grateful."

"She did save your life, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

Inuyasha gave the group a blank look. "From what? What the hell was that anyway?"

"That shriek," Sesshoumaru said, "was the cry of Shinidamachuu."

"I thought that this might happen," Miroku said, "They have probably realized that Kikyou is gone." Kagome saw sadness flicker in Inuyasha eyes, if only just for a second.

"Jakken says the same," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha shook his head and suddenly stood, walking away from the group. Sesshoumaru ignored him, but Kaede spoke up. "Inuyasha! Where do ye think ye are going alone?"

Inuyasha huffed. "I'm going to kill the Shinidamachuu, stupid! We can't have mindless creatures out there collecting souls, can we? What if they kill someone with that stupid racket?"

"Stay here until we come to decision, Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Yeah, right." Inuyasha began walking off again.

Kagome panicked, not sure exactly what Inuyasha was going to get himself into. "Sit boy!" she said, and Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. Everyone besides Kagome and Sesshoumaru roared with laughter. The latter seemed intrigued; Kagome had in fact never told him that she could still do that.

"Why the hell can you still do that?" Inuyasha said, outraged, fingering the beads around his neck as though he had forgotten that they were there. "Why can't we remove this thing? You don't even live here anymore!"

Kagome smiled. "Ask Kaede."

Kaede shrugged, and said, "There are still jewel shards to find, Inuyasha, and I am not entirely convinced of your conviction."

Sesshoumaru touched a hand to his temples. This was becoming more irritating every moment that Inuyasha had his mouth open. "I have no time to waste on mortals and half-breeds," Sesshoumaru said suddenly. "We've accomplished our goal and unless you have information for us, we must take our leave."

Mrioku looked solemnly at the youkai. "We did reside with Kikyou, here, yes, but we never did see the Shinidamachuu."

Sesshoumaru looked at the forest beside Kaede's hut. "I see. So she fed in secret." He paused, giving the group an appraising look. "Come, my Lady."

"Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru," she responded immediately, walking to him, and allowing him to scoop her into his arms once again. Sesshoumaru sprinted off without another word.

Inuyasha picked himself up from the ground, shaking his fist in the air. "I'll get you for this! Don't think I'll forget so easily!"

Kaede shook her head, gazing in the direction the pair had departed in. "What has that demons done to Kagome? That girl would never agree to spend her life in servitude."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, smiles on their faces, and they said in unison, "She's in love, Kaede."

Kaede's eyes grew three times in size. "With yonder youkai?" They nodded, still smiling, even though Kaede simply shook her head.

Shippou sniffed. "She didn't even hug me…" he sighed.

Miroku patted the young kitsune's back. "When you think of it, little one, she didn't have time to. I'm sure she will next time, if Sesshoumaru doesn't stop her." The child ran into the hut, murmuring about how he hated Sesshoumaru for taking Kagome away.

"Why, though," Sango asked, "would they come here? Did they know that Inuyasha would be in trouble? If he hadn't stepped out of your and Kaede's force field…"

Miroku's shrugged. "Sesshoumaru said something about information. Maybe he wanted to know what we knew about the Shinidamachuu."

"But why would he need to know that? Is he going to try to kill them himself?"

"…I don't know, but Sesshoumaru probably has a plan up his sleeve. We'll find out what it is, soon enough. We'll just have to wait until it unravels. Let's just hope that whatever it is, it'll turn out to benefit—"

"Hey, you two!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly. "Quit your yammering and make me some breakfast!"

* * *

EDIT 6/11/10: I'm afraid that I was having some difficulty trying to explain why Sesshoumaru wasn't affected by the sound. I attempted to remedy this in my edit, but I'm still not sure if I did a well enough job. However, I would rather have tried to get rid of an inconsistency in the plot as opposed to just saying "I did it because I did it," as I had in the older author's comments. I usually leave the older commentary up for people to read in it's original format, but I honestly hate excuses like that and I am thoroughly disappointed that I had no problem allowing such a large hole in the plot with no explanation. However, I did spiff this up just a little, and I hope that you all enjoyed the revamped chapter.

"I will return, for I am the darkness…"


	3. The Plot

**Calm**

**Chapter 3:** The Plot (Interlude)

"We are taking leave, my dears," Kikyou said, smiling. "We have done the task that I have brought you here to do."

She had guided the Shindamachuu to a place directly the same distance from both Inuyasha's resting house with Kaede, and Sesshoumaru's castle.

And she instructed her Shinidamachuu to cry, for several minutes.

Kikyou chuckled. "That fool Inuyasha. He will not be able to withstand the attack on his ears. He…will die, as will…the rest of that human filth who stay with him. And being a full-fledged inu youkai…the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru should be…bothered at least by the sound…" she smiled a bit more. "And my other half, that wench…Sesshoumaru has protected her—I can still feel her life force; my soul is not complete within me. She will think that she is lucky…but she does not know that during my servants' cries, I stole a small piece of her soul…she is so inexperienced with her miko magic that she will not even notice the loss in her power…when I take enough my soul, I will kill her, in front of her Lord Sesshoumaru."

I light surge of pain shot through her. Inuyasha was dead. He had to be. The Shinidamachuu's cry must have killed him…

Then why, in a deep corner of her mind, did she wish he was alive?

_Because_, she told herself,_ I wish that he could see… that wench die!_

"_No one will touch…my precious Kagome…"_ she had heard Inuyasha say before she died, and the pain of those words pierced her almost as badly as the Tetsusaiga had.

"You...you fool. I will see you in hell, Inuyasha." She spat out his name as if it were poison.

She began to walk away, her Shinidamachuu behind her—

They sensed a slight hesitancy in their mistress.

* * *

Hey, I'm back!...Actually, I was really bored today, so in addition to this, you're getting chaps 3-5 at the same time...can you guys handle that?

I know that this chap is really short, too, and I promise that this is like... the shortest chapter in the enitre story (I think...)

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	4. The Devotion

**Calm**

**Chapter 4:** The Devotion

"My Lady," Sesshoumaru said softly, his hands encircling an unsuspecting Kagome's waist. Although her back was pressed against his chest, he could still see her, feel her, jump in surprise. He smiled slightly. "Are you alright?"

He could sense the happiness coming from Kagome, and knew she was smiling. She turned in his arms, and he could see that, of course, he had been right. "I am fine, my Lord Sesshoumaru. A bit confused, my Lord," she added truthfully, "but fine."

"What confuses you, my Lady?"

"The…Shinidamachuu."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, unblinking. It was only natural. One _should_ be curious of anything concerning an enemy.

"I am concerned with their activities as well, my Lady," he said. "Jakken is to leave at dawn tomorrow to acquire information of their whereabouts…"

"He is?" Kagome said. "Tomorrow?" she was not accustomed to Jakken or Rin being absent, only Sesshoumaru at certain times.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "We will get to the bottom of this…dilemma. Do not fret, my Lady."

Kagome smiled again. "I won't." she said, kissing him lightly.

"I do not like it when my Lady is unhappy…" Sesshoumaru said absently (or as absently as the Lord of the Western Land could possibly say something).

Jakken passed them without a glance, used to the sight. He made his way to Rin's room, where the Human had packed his things for his departure.

"I cannot see what Lord Sesshoumaru sees in that filthy Human," he muttered.

"I think it's cute." Rin said, entering the room behind him. Jakken jumped with a squeak; he never did like the silence in which that child walked. "Lord Sesshoumaru is happy."

Jakken snorted. "I doubt that a filthy Human makes our Lord 'happy'. Our Lord cannot _be_ 'happy', for one."

"He can too, and watch who you call filthy. You look more disgusting than most Humans."

Jakken gasped. "How_ dare_ you—"

Rin backed the small demon into a wall. "Don't you dare insult our Lady Kagome," she said. "She _does_ make Lord Sesshoumaru happy, and just because you don't like it doesn't make her any less our Lady!"

Jakken swore that for a moment, Rin's eyes flickered read. "Don't insult Lady Kagome!"

Jakken looked down, both out of an instinctive fear of Rin, and simply because he knew he was wrong to voice his opinions out loud. Sesshoumaru would have his head if he heard any of that.

So, to avoid conflict with both Rin and Sesshoumaru, he simply grabbed his pack from Rin's bed and left.

As he descended to his own room, the cellar, which he had chosen for it's seclusiveness as well as it's silent atmosphere, he did not see Sesshoumaru or Kagome. He sighed.

"Damn Human. He's only becoming more and more weak, can't he see? Whether he acknowledges it or not, he's developing Human feelings. Next thing he'll hesitate to kill a living thing…"

Jakken grumbled deep into the night, until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Jakken prepared breakfast as usual, and—also as usual—they ate in silence, Kagome retreating to her room with Rin to prepare for the day.

Sesshoumaru, who stood after Kagome had gone, spoke to Jakken.

"You are prepared for the journey?" he said.

Jakken nodded, his anger at Sesshomaru for bringing Kagome into the castle—and not to mention their lives—beginning to boil within him…Maybe the trip away from home would help…

"I am ready, my Lord Sesshoumaru," he said.

"Then take your leave. Return immediate if a discovery is made. Return in two days if nothing significant is found. Rin, I believe, has prepared a basket of rations for you in case there is none to be found. She awaits you in her room. I will accompany you upstairs, since I must join Lady Kagome."

So Jakken traveled with his Lord to Rin's room in a silence they both were accustomed to. After her display the day before, Jakken wasn't too pleased with the prospect of being alone with her again. Why was she so loyal to Kagome, anyway?

"Hello, Rin, he said upon entering her room, in a disgusted tone.

"Why are you so upset, Jakken? You get to go outside. I haven't been outside in ages. Not since our Lord captured the Tetsusaiga."

"I am displeased for the same reason I was yesterday." He shouldn't have said that, shouldn't have even alluded to the subject, but he wasn't going to shut his mouth for a Human. No Human deserved the respect of a demon.

Rin puted. "Can't you just accept Lady Kagome? She's done nothing to you. In fact, she tried to get you to let her wash dishes the other night…"

"See? She's such a commoner that she can't let the servants do their own jobs."

"I'm not a servant, and neither are you! We are loyal followers of our Lord Sesshoumaru, just like Lady Kagome!"

Jakken snorted. "Simply because we_ chose_ to follow Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't mean that we aren't servants. We're simply agreed to out servitude, that's all. Not that I—"

"Take that back! How dare you insult the intentions of our Lord Sesshoumaru?" This time, Jakken didn't imagine it—Rin's eyes really did flash red. "After all that he's done for you, how helps you. He gave you a home, and a place at his side. And don't you dre even argue with me."

She slammed Jakken to the nearest wall. "Take it back, you ungrateful wretch!" Her eyes flashed red again, and this time they_ stayed_ red. "Take it back!"

Jakken's eyes widened. What was wrong with this child? "Rin…" Jakken sputtered in fear, "W-what_ are_ you?"

"What is happening here?" Came the voice of the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin's eyes turned back to normal, brown once more. She faced Sesshoumaru. Jakken slumped to the floor.

"Jakken was complaining," Rin said truthfully, "and I became annoyed at listening."

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted from Rin to Jakken. Something was stranged, different. He could feel it in the air. "Jakken," he said sharply. "Leave. Now. Wait at the castile entrance."

"Y-yes, my Lord," Jakken glanced fearfully at Rin before he left, not forgetting to take Rin't ration's with him, for fear of her wrath. Was it poisoned? He would check later.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said after Jakken left, just at sharply. "Is there something…you would like to tell me?"

"…No, my Lord Sesshoumaru."

He stared at her for a long time, like he was searching for something inside of her. "_You_ started this…disturbance, yes?"

Slowly, Rin nodded. "I apologize, my Lord Sesshoumaru."

"As punishment, you are to accompany Jakken. Without any more preparations than the ones that have already been made."

"Yes, my Lord," she said, walking past her Lord to meet Jakken at the door.

"I am to travel with you," she said.

"No," Jakken said. "Absolutely not!"

"It was Sesshoumaru's order."

Jakken cringed. Two days with that…Human? He would never survive…

Sesshoumaru watched from the window of Rin's quarters as the pair departed. Kagome gazed through the window from behind him.

"I didn't know you were sending Rin, too…" Kagome said.

"Neither did I, until minutes ago. Something…is occurring between the two of them, although I could not see what. They are…fighting amongst themselves, my Lady. I will not allow squabbles in my midst. Those two are unwanted, distracted the way they are."

At the word 'distracted', Kagome sighed, and hung her head slightly. The last time she had heard that word, Jakken was commenting on how much of hinder she was to Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sighed. Maybe the fresh air would do them good.

* * *

Hey, people. I know that it's easy for you to figure Rin out (I hope it is…I think it is…). If you don't figure it out, it'll be revealed soon. Yeah…

I hope I didn't insult anyone by my relatively "new" conception of Jakken and Rin's servitude to Sesshoumaru. Although I define it differently here...I know it's servitude, you know it's servitude...y'know, except when it's not...goes into a corner and pulls knees to chest Bloody leave me alone, will you? It's FIVE FIFTEEN IN THE MORNING AND I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU PEOPLE! ISN'T OBVIOUS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! ARE YOU GUYS QUESTIONING HOW MUCH I LOVE MY READERS SIMPLY BECAUSE IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS UP! YOU CAN'T QUESTION ME!YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO QUESTION ME...?

Sorry...starts to cry I need coffee...I really need coffee...

yeah, but I really do love my readers, even though I know I lost some during that long wait. A lot of people took me off of their author alerts after **Tranquility** ended, I'm sure...sniff

but YOU guys are still here...does happy dance there are still people who love me...and I've beeen waiting for **treelovr **to review since chapter one went up...I'm going to cry if she doesn't review...

I still really, really need coffee...

or a really nice fuck. (Yes, I had to say it.)

...By the by, I know that there is like, a bunch of stuff left open from Tranquility that needs to be taken care of. And I assure you, some of it is solved, some of it isn't. For sure, though, I know that one of the most wondered about unsolved parts of Tranquility was how Kagome never said goodbye to Shippou, Kaede and the others. And also, what of Kohaku?

I've definitely solved the Shippou thing, hands down. I think you'll be happy with the explanation…at least I hope.

Now about Kohaku…I need some suggestions about what to do with him…as per my manuscript, he doesn't play a part at all, and unless you guys have some ideas, it might stay that way…he was never really the main part of the plot, anyway… yeah…sorry kohaku fans…

"I will return, for I am the darkness…"


	5. The Development

**Calm**

**Chapter 5:** The Development

Rin and Jakken had to travel for an entire day before they found a trace of anything. Being followers of Sesshoumaru, they knew the passages and routes that would allow them what they wished for: concealment and safety. With Rin alongside, demons would be swarming around them in a fury, wanting a taste of Human flesh; followers of Sesshoumaru or not.

"We wouldn't have to go this way if you weren't coming," Jakken said absently.

"Well, if you hadn't tried to degrade our Lord Sesshoumaru…" Rin said as equally carefree.

"I am Sesshoumaru's most loyal servant. How dare you accuse me of trying to degrade Sesshoumaru! I merely don't approve of his recent endeavors…"

"And you never did take it back." Rin finished for him.

Jakken stayed silent for the rest of the day. He still believed what he'd said, but he wouldn't dare say anything in front of Rin. He still couldn't determine how far her reaction would gage.

The sky was dark when Rin looked up suddenly, pointing to what looked like several lights.

"Shall we investigate, then?" were the first words that she had spoken in several hours.

"If we want to get ourselves killed, sure." Jakken replied.

"But are we not to gather information?"

"I would rather report to Sesshoumaru that we saw suspicious lights than die."

"It can't be that bad. Let's go Jakken!" And with that, Rin took Jakken by the wrist and pulled him forward.

"Unhand me, you wretched Human!"

But she wouldn't stop, not until she found out what the lights truly were. She pulled Jakken along until they were almost right under those lights. And then Rin gasped.

"The Shinidamachuu…" she said breathlessly. The snake-like creatures were curled around the lights, guarding them as if they were pounds of gold.

"Souls…" Jakken said slowly. "They're…collecting souls again! But for whom?"

"…I believe…that_ I_ would be the answer to that."

Jakken began to tremble, but Rin turned to see who was there. Kikyou. The miko's bow was aimed straight for Jakken's head.

"Demons…are impure," Kikyou said. "They must be cleansed." Jakken trembled more violently, and finally turned to see Kikyou. He watched as the arrow began to glow.

"But-but you're dead!" Jakken exclaimed. "I-I moved your body!"

"So it was you," Kikyou said coldly, "who laced my body in a tree as a meal for demons?"…My Shinidamachuu tell me everything…"

She looked at Rin, and smiled wickedly. "When I finish with him…I am going to kill you, follower of Sesshoumaru." She laughed. "That hideous creature…"

"Don't you dare speak of my Lord Sesshoumaru that way! Lord Sesshoumaru rules over all!"

Kikyou laughed mirthlessly. "So young, so loyal, so naïve."

Jakken said nothing. He was used to being killed, especially by Sesshoumaru for failing a command. When they didn't return, Sesshoumaru would search for their bodies and resurrect them with the Tenseiga.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "Sesshoumaru will die by my hand, but first…it is this demons's turn."

"I won't let you hurt my Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were red.

Kikyou ignored her, smiling, then letting go of her arrow. But it flew off course, hitting a tree in the distance.

Kikyou was angered. What had made her lose balance?

She looked down to find a very elegant, very beautiful wolf demon biting into her leg.

"R-Rin?" Jakken said in a fearful tone. The wolf glanced at him before hurling itself into Kikyou, pushing her to the ground.

"Get off of me, you wretched beast!" Kikyou screamed, trying to keep Rin's teeth away from her neck. It couldn't end this way; she couldn't allow herself to be overcome by a mere wolf demon!

_Is…this me?_ Rin thought as she attacked Kikyou. _Am I…the one bringing justice to Sesshoumaru's name? Do I…have…power?_

Kikyou unleashed a small wave of energy, generated by her very soul, however little of it there was. It was enough to knock Rin back a few feet. The miko quickly rose.

"How dare you defy my might?"

Rin simply lunged at her. But Kikyou dodged, using the bought time to aim arrows at Rin, who dodged just as easily.

"Rin! Stop! We must go back to—" Jakken began, but Kikyou shot at him with an arrow. Rin rushed in, grabbing Jakken by the collar and throwing him to safety, several feet away.

"You are a worthy adversary, girl, for my current power level—you have made me use a lot of spirit energy, and most of my miko magic. But…I will not allow myself to be defeated by you."

Rin attacked again.

_Her words serve no purpose. They will not erase his grace's degrading_. Her demon instinct kicked in._ No one insults my Lord Sesshoumaru. No one who wishes to escape with their life. I will avenge my Lord._

Kikyou decided to take a risk. She wasted no time dodging or parrying Rin's blows; she instead turned her bow to Jakken, launching the arrow almost immediately.

Rin couldn't throw her companion the second time; she was too far away. Within the blink of an eye, Jakken slumped to ground. The arrow had struck his forehead—his death had been quick.

Rin growled with hatred, the red in her eyes deepening to the color of blood, and she tackled Kikyou, attaching the miko's throat with all of her might.

Kikyou struggled uselessly against her. Her life was draining, and she could feel it.

_No,_ she thought._ Not yet! I will _not_ be defeated by this child, this-this demon!_

It was then that the Shinidamachuu took their eyes from their precious souls, and turned them to Kikyou, whose soul was weakening.

One of them—for that was all it would take—slithered across the air, heading for Rin, whose jaws were tightening on Kikyou's windpipe. It fired a short burst of sound from it's mouth, loud enough at that close range to make Rin stagger away from Kikyou in pain. She even ran a few feet back.

"Yes…" Kikyou said suddenly. "I won't kill you now…but we will finish this, young youkai." The Shinidamachuu retreated, only to return to Kikyou, a soul floating alongside it. Rin watched, her ears still aching as the soul was inserted into Kikyou's abdoment, and her wounds healed.

Kikyou rose from the ground, glaring at Rin. Then she turned and left without word, the Shinidamachuu trailing behind her.

* * *

Did I screw this up? Now it's five thirty , and I probably won't remember this in the morning...later on in the morning, whatever. So, what's up with this story? Have you guys got any qualms. This fight scene sucks, probably. I suck at fight scenes. Especially at five thirty in the morning. Yeah...

Was there anyone who couldn't figure out that Rin was a demon? Is there anyone who couldn't make the connection about why she was a wolf demon in particular? (you know, wolves had attacked her village when you first met her...)..Well, tell me if you like it...

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	6. The Return

Hey! I need to say before this chap that I don't own Inuyasha, or anything that makes money besides my job, and I need** treelovr,**if no one else does,to read the author's notes at the end--I have to ask you for a favor. Please?**

* * *

**

**Calm**

**Chapter 6:** The Return (and The Tension)

Rin, still in wolf form, padded to Jakken. She could see blood tracing it's path down his head, his eyes wide open.

_Jakken…_she thought, nudging him slightly._ What should I do?...I'll-I'll take him back to Lord Sesshoumaru…he'll fix this. He'll bring Jakken back._

She gripped Jakken's robe collar with her jaws, taking her discarded clothes with him, and ran back the way they came. Then she took off through the forest, pondering her confrontation with Kikyou.

_Kikyou is still alive…I thought my Lord had killed her…and as Jakken said before, he had disposed of her body…and the Shinidamachuu…they put a soul inside of her, and then she healed! They must have used souls to bring her back to life…_

_And…transformation…what am I? Am I a demon? Would that please my Lord? But, I suppose that Lady Kagome will be saddened…she will be the only Human in the castle…_

"Lady Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, kneeling beside her on their bed (**darkdragonwriter: **oooh, plural possessive!).

She awakened as he spoke, blinking as his beautiful image filled her mind. "Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru?" she said sleepily.

He knelt further to kiss her slightly before continuing. "Can you manage today…without Rin?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I have prepared the breakfast that Jakken left behind for us."

Kagome smiled. She couldn't imagine Sesshoumaru in a kitchen setting. "I shall make haste, Sesshoumaru," she replied, rolling out of bed. "I will see you downstairs." She paused. "I think…I should prepare myself for the day first. Jakken and Rin could return any moment."

"…yes…" he said, taking her into his arms for another kiss before parting from the room.

So, Kagome dressed, wearing a deep violet kimono with black designs that day, her hair slack like she usually wore it. (**darkdragonwriter:** I'm really, really hinting for someone to draw her in one of the outfits I describe—like the blood red kimono she wore in **Tranquility**? That would be beautiful! Please? Someone please? I'll…do a special one-shot for you…)

Breakfast passed normally, although somehow, Kagome missed the light animosity between her, Rin, and Jakken. She couldn't help it…they were like a weird, twisted family.

"Is something the matter, my Lady?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly. "You seem…distant. Do you worry…of Rin and Jakken?"

Kagome smiled slightly, and nodded. "Their absence…saddens me, I suppose."

"…Why?"

"Wh—" Kagome had begun to say, 'what?', before she remembered Sesshoumaru's lack of experience with emotions.

"My Lord," she amended awkwardly, "I-am lonely, I suppose you could say."

"…Lonely?" Sesshoumaru repeated. "…but you are in my company, my Lady."

Kagome kept he smile, gaining confidence. "It's as different kind of lonely, my Lord. I…miss the…regularity of their presence…their aura, I guess. The feeling that they are here."

Sesshoumaru didn't ask anything further, and Kagome hung her head. It was times like that when she felt the distance between her and her Lord. That he was a demon, and she, a mere miko in his wake.

"My Lord," she said, "I feel—your silence, it makes me uneasy."

She could feel her Lord's gaze on her. "My silence?...My Lady, there is nothing to say."

"You don't understand_ why_ and _what_ I feel. I believe it is reason enough to speak." She felt something familiar inside her. Frustration. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she couldn't help feeling upset.

"I am not Human, my Lady. My…emotions do not flitter so. I cannot help that you feel…both lonely and uneasy, though I do not wish those feelings upon you. I would prefer you be…happy."

Kagome sighed. That was as close to an apology as she would ever get in any similar situation. She smiled weakly. "Thank you, my Lord Sesshoumaru. And wish that you feel the same."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered at her, but he said nothing. Kagome almost sighed, but caught herself. Sesshoumaru, she knew, could hear everything.

And, again, it wasn't his fault. Kagome couldn't blame him for being a demon. But that didn't mean she couldn't get upset, either.

She looked at her plate. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"May I be excused, my Lord?"

His response was a sharp and immediate, "No."

Kagome eyed him angrily. Sesshoumaru met her glare, but simply looked at her effortlessly, emotionlessly. There was no reason to keep her at the table; why did she have to stay? No one was there to keep company besides Sesshoumaru. He wasn't even eating anymore, simply gazing across the table at Kagome.

The young miko folded her arms, adding to her glare. She was being held prisoner by her mate at the breakfast table. But she didn't dare rise, didn't dare defy his order (such is the might of Lord Sesshoumaru).

Finally, after gazing at his Lady for fifteen minutes, Lord Sesshoumaru stood, and Kagome mimicked his actions.

"Stay seated," he said curtly, and Kagome sat by pure instinct, then cursed herself. She _should_ have said something, _should_ have refused—

But she couldn't bring herself to.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru walked past the length of the table, stopping behind Kagome.

"My Lady?" he said. "Do you know why I kept you at the table?"

"No, my Lord," Kagome said through gritted teeth, not bothering to keep the edginess out of her voice. She didn't care if he heard it, either.

Or so she thought until she felt he Lord's arms circle around her. Despite her anger, she relaxed visibly in his embrace, and didn't protest when he kissed the scar on her neck. That scar that served as standing proof…that she would forever be his.

"At times…" he Lord continued, "I also…long for your presence."

He said nothing more, and Kagome said nothing in response. However, she looked up at Sesshoumaru with apologetic eyes and the most resilient smile she could muster.

And slowly, gradually, a small smirk formed on Sesshoumaru's lips.

However, it was short lived; it disappeared within seconds, and his arms unwound themselves from Kagome just as fast. Kagome knew something was wrong.

"My Lord?" she said, awaiting his instruction.

"Come," he said, taking her hand and helping her from the chair in which she sat. "They've returned."

* * *

Hey, fans! This chapter had absolutely nothing to do with the main plot, but I thought it was about time for a little Kag/Sess episode. I hope this went over well. I know that I made Kagome a little bit of a bitch, but…it had to be that way. 

Cool. Accept it.

And I wanted to know how you guys think that Sesshoumaru should react to Rin being a demon.

Now, to responses! Since I put up like, three chaps at once, I'm going to just address a lot of reviews from the last three chapters. If I miss you, email me. We'll talk (holds up my finger to simulate a phone being put up to my ear)

To...

**LadyAkina**: Kikyou never stays dead for long...

**Crying** **White** **Wolf**: yeah...It took a while to start this story. And yeah, I go to the library when I need to.

**treelovr** (so dear to my heart): YES, FINALLY, YOU REVIEW! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG! (cries)

Paramedics ARE our friends! And so you know, that three chapter update was just for you!

Yes, I DO love you guys. And treelovr, you're great drunk.

**Youkai** **Mollicia**: I HAVE to thank you for emailing **treelovr**. I love you for it. And I don't mind long reviews (**treelovr** should know; she's sent me enough of them). I rather enjoy them, actually. It's getting back to them that's the problem.

**Blue** **Rhapsody3**: Thanks. My sentiments exactly. And I will try to sleep this time.

P.S.: I LOVE your name!

**Oni-Gil**: Wow, that's the fastest review I ever got. I'm glad that I could turn your opinion of Inuyasha around. If I have time, I'll send you that email. PLEASE, FOR NOW, I WILL ENTRUST YOU, **treelovr** (If you're up to it) TO HELP ME EXPLAIN THE CONCEPT OF INUYASHA TO THIS WONDERFUL NEWCOMER.

**Sessychic22**: I'm sorry that I disappointed you, and that I couldn't meet your expectations.

**DemonessofNature**: Thank you. Personally, I think that **Calm** is better, too.

**Snicker**: Sorry, I can't tell you (wink)...Well, I'll give you a hint: It's more Kagome's fault that she has to fight alone than anything.

...And to **sheenachi** and **BlueMonkey89**: You got your wish.

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	7. The Fear

ATTENTION: I want EVERYONE who considers themselves a fan of my work to read the bottom author's notes. Thanks!**

* * *

**

**Calm**

**Chapter 7:** The Fear

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. Rin, covered in blood, dragged Jakken, who was dead, in her wake to her Lord Sesshoumaru. She looked exhausted.

Of course, Sesshoumaru said nothing of the young girl's state, but waited for her to speak.

"My Lord," Rin said, "I have discovered the secret of the Shinidamachuu."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Slowly, as though his studying Rin was keeping him from completing the action. "Yes, Rin. Continue."

Kagome said nothing, not willing to question the ways of her Lord (such is the might of Lord Sesshoumaru), but worried about his lack of concern for the pair's health.

"The Shinidamachuu have once again resurrected Kikyou."

Kagome gasped, and Sesshoumaru gave a quick glance in her direction before continuing. "Yes…I suspected as much," he said, "Are they healing her…with souls?"

Rin nodded, confirming her Lord's suspicions. "My Lord is always right," she said.

It was then that Sesshoumaru's eyes locked onto Rin, and he narrowed them. "Rin," he called sharply. "There is a change in your aura. Explain it."

Kagome flinched, seeing the coldness is he Lord's eyes. If anything had happened to Rin that Sesshoumaru did not believe or approve of, even she could see that her Lord would kill Rin without any remorse.

But it was at the moment, when she flinched, that a shiver ran down her spine, and suddenly, she knew?

"Rin…" Kagome said slowly, "is…a demon, my Lord." Were these the full effect of her miko powers? She didn't quite understand how she could see it, but she knew it was true. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Rin? A demon? How did this come about?

Sesshoumaru's eyes met hers, and Kagome looked back calmly.

"How…do you know this to be true?" Her Lord's eyes were calculating, as if working a mildly difficult math problem.

"I-I am sure, my Lord. I can just…see it."

He continued to gaze at her, and Rin waited in an eerie silence that scared Kagome.

"Does Rin…take another form in your eyes, my Lady?"

Kagome shook her head, hoping that the answer would help. "No, my Lord. But I can see it all the same."

Sesshoumaru's eyes met hers again, and a small smile tugged at her Lord's lips. "Good," he said. But when he turned back to Rin, his eyes were once again cold. "Is my Lady correct?"

Rin looked to the ground. "That…is what…the miko Kikyou said."

Kagome's mind was still riddled with questions. Kikyou was alive? No doubt the priestess would want her soul. And what was this about her being healed with souls?

"Lady Kagome," Sesshoumaru called, and she looked in his direction, but not at him; his eyes still held that same coldness. "Go with Rin and accompany her as she travels to her quarters. She is to remain there for the time being. You will report to my chambers afterward."

"Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin and Kagome said at once, and the pair entered.

"Leave Jakken."

Rin, who did not realize that she still held the deceased Jakken in her arms, placed the corpse slowly onto the ground before continuing.

Rin did not speak until they were inside the castle. "My Lord Sesshoumaru no longer trusts me," she whispered to Kagome quietly.

"That's not true," Kagome said. "He simply…does not know what to make of this situation."

"He does not trust me, Lady Kagome. Did you not see how he glances at me now? I should have known. I am not trustworthy…I see my Lord's reasoning." Rin sniffed, and Kagome saw a tear make it's way down the girl's cheek. "I only wish…to serve my Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, who has done so much for me, cared for me in his own way," she said, and Kagome could see her trembling. "Why do _I_ have to be a demon? Why_ my_ bond with my Lord falter?"

"He doesn't hate you…" Kagome said, although the young miko could understand Rin's sadness. "I know my Lord," she continued firmly. "Sesshoumaru will have his suspicions for a short while; but he will see soon that you are still loyal to him. His trust will return."

Rin looked down. "…yes, Lady Kagome," she said as though she didn't believe it.

"You mean too much to me, Rin, for me to let you go."

"Really, Lady Kagome?" Rin's eyes looked a little less sad.

"What did I tell you?" Kagome smiled.

"I apologize, Kagome-sama," Rin said, smiled, just barely.

And ten minutes later, Rin was in her room, and Kagome was in her Lord's chambers.

"Sit, my Lady, if you see fit," Sesshoumaru said as soon as she entered.

"I take it, my Lord, that we are discussing Rin?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and Kagome decided to stand. "This is…a most unexpected development…"

Kagome said suddenly, remembering, "My Lord, what of Jakken…?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that told Kagome that her question was inappropriate at tha moment, but replied, "Jakken is restored to his original state, and recovering his strength as we speak."

Kagome nodded, then began to speak. She _had _to find a way to convince her Lord that Rin was still loyal. "Rin, my Lord…I do believe…that she knows nothing of how she _became_ a demon, for lack of a better phrase. Perhaps, somehow, Kikyou had something to do with this."

"No," Sesshoumaru said. "I sensed that something was wrong with Rin before…when she was with Jakken. I had momentarily entertained the thought, however, I did not…" he trailed off.

"Perhaps, my Lord," Kagome interrupted, "we should discuss the…positive things that this situation brings…like Rin's newfound capabilities as a demon."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as if in thought. "yes…" he said. There was still doubt in his voice, something that Kagome didn't like.

"Rin will not betray us." Kagome said firmly, and Sesshoumaru looked up at her. There was a certain determination in his Lady's eyes that was so rarely seen.

"What…makes you so certain?"

"My Lord, serving you means everything to Rin. Did you notice, my Lord, that she returned within your requested time of two days, despite being badly injured?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes with no particular emotion. "Continue, my Lady."

Kagome wanted to keep Rin so badly. The young miko knew that Rin wasn't evil, or bad person, or anything like that. "My Lord, Rin as served you for a while, and although she had not been with you for as long as Jakken, did not deem her, a mere human at the time, as trustworthy as your demon servant?"

"I did, my Lady."

"And did she not although she did not have to, help my Lord to understand better the characteristics of Human feeling?"

"She did, my Lady."

"Has she ever complained?"

"No, my Lady."

"And she performs each task given to her to the best of her ability?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"Then I see no reason why we cannot keep her. She has done nothing wrong. My Lord, even she is confused about being a demon. Even she does not know from where this change came."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes then, walking past Kagome to the door leading into the hall. "You make a very fine argument, my Lady…" his eyes met Kagome's, and she could see the faith he had in her. "If it shall make me Lady happy, then I shall keep Rin." However, although he did not voice it, there was a threat in his eyes, one that Kagome knew he would carry through if Rin did anything out of line.

And despite it, Kagome smiled. "Domo Arigatou, my Lord Sesshoumaru."

And as Sesshoumaru left, Kagome finally sat on her bed, thinking again of Kikyou. There was no doubt that the miko would be after her soul, the Shinidamachuu by her side. And to be honest, Kagome was afraid, for if Kikyou was alive, then she only had most of her soul—

Kagome felt a sharp pain in her heart, and gasped, her vision clouding. The pain intensified, and Kagome clutched her chest, one thought crossing her mind before she blacked out:

_Ki-Kikyou…is taking…m-my soul…

* * *

_

I really don't have any notes for this chapter, except that I do love Rin, for all of you people out there who may think differently. There are just some things that have to be done.

Also: I think that if you really pay attention to Sesshoumaru's actions in this chap, you can piece together his reasoning for just about everything he does. If anyone is confused, then tell me. I might consider putting up like, an explanation or something.

Oooh! Oooh! More responses! To…

**Seishi** **Sairensuno**: I've been waiting for you to review me for a long time too! Sorry, I think I sent you an email already, asking where the hell you were. Your name is still cool!

**sheenachi**: I don't think chapter six was about male superiority. It was more…to explain that Sesshoumaru had a reason for doing everything that he does. That's all. Sorry to all of readers if that didn't get across…

**Treelovr**: I would love to go out for shots with you sometime! I love vodka! And Red wine. And White wine (I'm someone's who's had to take French classes since kindergarden…Vive (hiccup) la France!). Oh! And Pie. Everybody loves pie.

And about **Oni**-**Gil**…I need you to tell him about the whole "shi-bang" (laughs). He really is a newcomer to Inuyasha. Just email him and let him know you're my right hand author. Yeah! You've been promoted…(looks at hands) now I need to know who's gonna go on my left hand now…who wants to run?

And of course your reviews count! They're special to me! Like a birthday card (hint: my birthday was the 24th…)

**Blue** **Rhapsody3**: You reviewed, like, five minutes after I put it up. Amazing…what are you doing up at one thirty in the morning?

**Youkai Mollicia**: It's okay. We all can't be morning people...

…Well, since **treelovr**'s review gave me the idea, I'm totally going to stick with it, simply because I am a random person…I'M RUNNING A COMPETITION TO SEE WHO WILL BE MY LEFT HAND AUTHOR! Whoo!

Qualifications: You must have at least four reviews on of **Tranquility** and one for every chapter of **Calm** (you can just go and do reviews now, if you want; I don't care. I'm jus making up guidelines as I type). Then, for the next…three chapters (eight, nine, and ten) I want to see your campaigns for my left hand author. Rhymes, jokes, poems, jokes made at my expense, giving out free items, jokes made at others' expense…haha. I take them all, even ones that aren't on the above list. Anything you come up with is fine…

Of course, if no one wants to do this, that's fine, too. (free champagne for everyone who does this!) You can participate, too, treelovr, if you want. Your campaigns just won't be counted in my vote, since you're my right hand author (not because they don't count)

I'm officially insane. That's it. But we're gonna do this anyway (if you want to)

"I will return, for I am the darkness…"


	8. The Decision

**Calm**

**Chapter 8:** The Decision

"_Come, Kagome…"_ a wicked laugh sounded._ "Come find me, and take back your precious soul. Come…let us fight one more time…"_

"Kikyou!" Kagome said, looking around. Everything was black, and even Kikyou could not be seen. The brunette though back, and remembered that she fainted into the darkness she was in now. "Show yourself!"

"_There is nothing to show. Come find me, and take back your soul…if you dare, Kagome, Lady of the Western Lands. Come to me, and our Final Battle shall begin! For it will be your last…"_

(scene shift)

Kagome opened her eyes, and found herself looking up at Sesshoumaru. "My…Lord?" her throat burned when she spoke.

"My Lady," he said calmly, "When I returned, you had lost consciousness…" he seemed to be assessing her health, his eyes searching her for any anomaly.

Kagome tried to move, but realized that every fiber of her body was in pain. So she laid back down, and found that she draped across Sesshoumaru's lap. "Kikyou…" she said weakly, "Has taken…a piece of my…soul."

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair. "I will remain with you until you regain your strength, my Lady."

Kagome smiled tiredly, and closed her eyes, the relaxing feeling of Sesshoumaru caressing her hair the only thing she allowed to fill her mind.

It was so easy to drift off to sleep, and a despite what had happened, the smile remained on her face as she fell into slumber.

(scene shift)

When Kagome awoke for the second time, Sesshoumaru was still there, still stroking her hair, his expressionless gaze looking down upon her as she looked up at him.

"Does…my Lady feel any better? Or does she wish to sleep more?"

Kagome attempt to rise again, and this time, her limbs didn't ache in protest. "I am fine, my Lord. I do not need any more rest…how long, my Lord, have I been sleeping?"

"I believe for nearly four hours."

Kagome gasped. "Sesshoumaru, you didn't have to—"

"I told my Lady I would stay by her side until she was well rested. I will lower myself to lying to my own Lady."

"I appreciate it, Sesshoumaru," Kagome conceded, aware that she could have sounded ungrateful. "Thank you."

"I am willing to do anything for you, Kagome."

Kagome looked at him, and knew he meant it. But she looked down, away from her Lord when she said, "Kikyou…I heard her…while I was unconscious, my Lord."

"What…did she say to you, My Lady?"

"She challenges me…to come and claim my soul."

"…Will my Lady go?"

"I don't have much of a choice," Kagome said. " I must retrieve my soul."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and blinked. "I will travel with you."

Kagome shook her head. "My lord, I cannot allow—"

Sesshoumaru sent Kagome a look that told her to be silent, and Kagome did just that.

"Whether she solely challenged you or not, my Lady, _I_ will not allow_ you_ to go alone. I shall follow you there. I would follow my Lady to the ends of this world if you were to go."

Kagome couldn't help but blush, despite the fact that she was dragging her Lord into a world of danger.

She nodded slightly. "yes, my Lord." Kagome leaned her head onto Sesshoumaru's chest.

"When do you intend to leave, my Lady?"

Kagome's eyes looked sad. "Soon, my Lord, but not this day. There is…something that I must do first."

"…What is it, my Lady?"

"I need…to visit the dwelling where Inuyasha lives."

(scene shift)

Sesshoumaru grimaced. There were only so many times that he was willing to look at his mongrel brother, and Kagome was nearing her limits.

The Lady of the Western Lands saw the look upon her Lord's face. "We are not here to see Inuyasha, my Lord."

Somehow, Sesshoumaru didn't think that it was possible to be near the half breed and not speak to him. But, on the other hand, at least his Lady was _attempting_ to avoid him. "Then, why…"

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said. "I must request that you leave me here."

"No." was his immediate answer. Leave his Lady in the midst of his half brother? Of course not.

"My Lord, please," Kagome said. " I ask that you leave me here, and come to retrieve me in three days. Then, we shall find Kikyou. I have something that I must attend to first. It is extremely important to me, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru gazed at his Lady, and she looked back with a forced determination. Sesshoumaru knew he would never be forgiven if he did not allow her this opportunity. "Only if you can guarantee my Lady's safety."

Kagome nodded vigorously. "I promise, Sesshoumaru. An oath on my loyalty for you that I will return unharmed." She smiled.

"Then… you may go…my Lady," Sesshoumaru said hesitantly.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, and pulled her Lord into a passionate kiss. Sesshoumaru's arms wound around his Lady's neck, his tongue slipping through Kagome's already open mouth, and he relished the familiar fire that swelled in his throat.

Kagome broke the kiss, smiling. "You'd best go, my Lord, if you wish to escape seeing Inuyasha. Besides, you'll be late for dinner."

Sesshoumaru's eyes searched hers for a moment, before he planted a single lingering, solitary kiss on a certain scar on his Lady's neck. Then he smirked, and disappeared into a sea of trees. Kagome sighed. She could still feel his lips on her neck, the scar that made her heart his. She would see him in he dreams that night, she knew. She would miss him dearly.

But there was something that had to be done.

Kagome looked in the direction of Kaede's hut. She could hear Inuyasha and the other. But she would see them later. Kagome made her way to the well.

* * *

Right now, I'm wondering how many people are actually, like, going to do campaigns...

Also, what would you guys think of a sequel to this? I've started writing it, but if you guys don't wantit, I won't put it up. Kagome and Sesshoumaru have a kid!

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	9. The Present pt1

Tranquility 

**Chapter 9: **The Present pt.1

"Kagome?" Souta said when he answered the door.

"Yes, Souta, it's me."

Souta looked at her for a second, squinting his eyes as though he needed to remember who she was, then looked back and shouted into the house, "MOM! JII-CHAN! There's a girl pretending to be Kagome is at our door!"

(scene shift)

Kagome had decided, at that point, that visiting her family was best. She could tell them about Sesshoujmaru…

But something else tugged at the back of her mind. Not only Sesshoumaru, but Kikyou as well. If she met with Kikyou, she could reclaim her soul, but…

It could also be her last fight.

Somehow, though, that didn't bother her. Somehow she was at peace with the fact that she might die. Her only regret would be not spending her life with her Lord Sesshoumaru.

Once her mother came to the door, her eyes widened as big as her son's had. "Kagome, sweetheart?"

Kagome nodded "Yes." She said.

"Come…come in…her mother said.

Her brother laughed. "Oh, I get it, Kagome—you married Inuyasha, didn't you?" Souta knew that wasn't the case—or was it? Kagome looked pretty weird—but wanted to see that spark in Kagome's attitude overcome her elegance, like usual.

But the spark never came. Kagome didn't take offense. In fact, Kagome didn't say anything, and an uncomfortable silence fell over all in the room.

"Did you, dear?" her mother said uneasily.

"No, mother," she said politely, and her mother wondered what in the world did the feudal era do to her baby?

"Would you like to hear the story?" Kagome said, and both stared at her.

"What's this about a Kagome imposter?" Came Jii-chan's voice, and soon enough, he was there, mouth gaped open, staring at Kagome like the rest of them had.

Their emotional reaction somehow did not affect Kagome (she guessed that Sesshoumaru was rubbing off on her), and she began to tell her tale (for the story, read of re-read Tranquility).

"So," her mother said after Kagome had finished, "Instead of marrying Inuyasha, you married this… 'my Lord' person?"

Kagome blushed. She'd called Sesshoumaru 'my Lord' through the entire story.

"I apologize, mom. My Lord's name is Sesshoumaru."

Gasps sounded around the room. (such is the might of Lord Sesshoumaru)

"Sesshoumaru!" Souta said. "You mean that jerk brother of Inuyasha?"

Kagome stood. _Now_ Souta could see the anger in her eyes. But he was silent in respose out of fear; her anger now seemed ten times worse.

"How dare you insult my Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands?" she said, and them caught herself, and sat down. It wasn't their fault; they just didn't understand yet.

"Well," her Grandfather said, "I don't know who this Sesshoumaru fella is, but he's sure taught her manners and respect."

Kagome smiled. "Yes. My Lord has taught me well in the ways of being his Lady."

"His…Lady?" Souta said, confused.

"As the mate of the Lord of the Western Lands, I am naturally the Lady of the Western Lands."

"Then you are married."

"It's the feudal era, and he is demon. There was no official ceremony."

"So, you're not married."

"I am his mate. I am his Lady. There is nothing more I can tell you."

"So…why are you here, Kagome? You usually only come back for more supplies…" her mother asked.

Kagome smiled sadly. "Kikyou…has stolen a piece of my soul. I must retrieve it, and I doubt that she will negotiate with me. If I fail…"

Moment's later, there were tears in her mother's eyes. "You could…" she began, realizing just what her daughter meant. She did not want to finish the sentence, to declare her own child's ability to die.

She looked down suddenly, and Kagome's hands on her own.

"Don't cry," Kagome said. "My only regret will be the pain I cause you, and not living out the rest of my life with my Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's mother stood. "Kagome. You could--could die, and you only regret is not being with that—that demon for the rest of you life? What about your dreams? What about your life? Don't you care about them?"

"Of course I do, mother. But my dreams, this life I live here, doing work I'll never apply to life—they pale in comparison to my Lord Sesshoumaru. To the happiness my Lord brings me." Kagome smiled, and her mother could see the true happiness in her daughter's eyes. She sighed.

"Kagome, " she said wearily, "I don't know if I'm making the right decision, but…I suppose, if it will ensure your happiness…"

Kagome nodded, knowing her mother's sentiments.

"I wanted to spend some time with you before I go. Two days."

"Only two days?"

Kagome nodded. "My Lord was very lenient to let me go. He does not know that I am here, in the present."

Kagome paused, then added. "May I use my old room?"

At the mention of calling it her 'old' room, as if she no longer lived there, Kagome's mother visibly cringed. "Y-yes, dear, of course."

Jii-chan chuckled. "I can't wait until your friends see you at school."

"School?" Kagome questioned. "I still have to go to school?"

"You're going to school," her mother said without hesitation. "Your friends have missed you a lot.

"Yes, mother," Kagome said, went into her room, and closed the door.

* * *

Hi people...I know it's taking longer than I expected. Unfortunately, I can no longer respond to reviewers (check my bio for info), so I'm sorry. I will, however, be putting responses up on my bio to your reviews as much as possible. Thank you for waiting for this update...

I got a question from someone a while back. They wanted to know why Kagome nor Sesshoumaru address each other as their mate...I only just remembered, sorry. Well, the answer to that is partly that I forgot about that official title. The other part is that they know where they are in their relationship...I really just didn't think either of them the type to keep repeating they knew was true--minus the 'my Lord' and 'my Lady' thing. That's just formal. Neither of them are insecure, so I don't make them repeat it...

Yup-heart- That's all!

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	10. The Present pt2

Hey people! How are you? do any of you guys know if we can talk to reviewers again? I've been waiting on an update on the situation since forever...Sorry about the delay. I should have had this up two days ago, but everyone was having an orientation to the new library at my school, so there were classes coming in to the library every goddamn hour until today! Gomen! I'll try harder next time!**

* * *

**

**Calm**

**Chapter 10:** The present pt 2

Kagome awoke early the next morning. She laid in her bed, staring at the door, where her mother had hung her extra school uniform.

For some reason, school seemed hopeless now. Kagome could not piece together the concept. Not that she had forgotten anything she had learned; if anything, she could now remember it with more clarity. But she didn't understand _why_ she had to learn it all. What was the point of taking calculus if you were going to be a writer? Or chemistry if you were going to be an artist?

She sighed again; she missed her Lord Sesshoumaru. She wanted to curl up into his arms to wake him, to feel his warmth, to take his lips in a sweet, soft kiss before breakfast.

Oh, how she missed her Lord Sesshoumaru.

She rose, feeling slightly guilty because she knew that her Lord would reprimand her for wallowing in sadness. Kagome looked out of her window, and saw that the sky was dark. What was Sesshoumaru doing? Sleeping? Preparing for the day? Was he thinking of her at all?

Kagome left her room, and traveled to the kitchen. She was surprised to find that her mother was there, stirring something in a bowl.

"Mother?" Kagome said. Her mother looked up, and she smiled, a sad smile that showed that she had not forgotten what had been said the day before.

"Good morning, Kagome," she said, "What are you doing up?"

"My Lord and I always awake before dawn."

"Oh…" her mother said, and paused before she continued. "Kagome…is your Lord…actually royalty?"

"My Lord is my Lord," Kagome said. "There is no definite hiarchy in feudal Japan where demons are concerned."

Kagome's mother kept talking, kept asking her daughter questions about her new life. _Maybe,_ she thought,_ then I'll understand this new Kagome._

But soon enough, Souta and Jii-chan woke up, and Kagome's mother served breakfast. Souta told his mother and Jii-chan what happened the day before, and what was supposed to happen that day. Kagome said nothing, and her silence was so upsetting that her mother eventually asked, "Sweetheart, why so quiet? Don't you have anything to say?"

Kagome smiled. "In my Lord's castle, it is not customary to speak at mealtimes, unless it is of great importance. I'm sorry. Did you want me to tell you something?"

Kagome's mother said nothing, but Jii-chan spoke up. "How'd Inuyasha take it when you came to the well? I'm surprised he's not here with you."

Kagome's smile faded. "He does not know that I'm here." She paused. "He was in Kaede's hut when I arrived. I plan to tell him, though, when I return."

"And this Sesshoumaru, girl…how does he treat you?"

Kagome's smile reappeared. "My Lord is so kind and wonderful to me. He gives me shelter, clothing, food, all of free accord. Sesshoumaru is also wonderful to speak to as well, for he does not hold back on his opinion. My Lord makes me happy, Jii-chan."

Jii-chan smiled, and looked at his daughter. She was so worried about Kagome. He himself had reached the conclusion that worrying would do nothing.

"Kagome," he said, "I'm glad that you're happy…" he paused. "But before you go, I must give you the list of diseases I told the school you had. And you owe me; that Hojo came by quite a few times, and I had to cover for you."

Kagome smiled, and having finished her breakfast, left to get ready for school.

(scene shift)

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. She did not like the way her school outfit felt; and she thought her legs were entirely too exposed. No one but Sesshoumaru should have been able to see that much of her, and she longed for her kimono.

"Kagome! You're back!" Ayumi said as soon as she saw her. She ran to Kagome, and hugged her.

"How's that dog doing, Kagome?" Eri asked. "Is he treating you alright? Did he visit you while you were sick?"

"He and I are not together anymore," Kagome said.

"It was that slit, wasn't it? That scummy ex-girlfriend?"

"Well…yes. But her broke up with her, too." Kagome said awkwardly. Somehow, the words 'broke up' did not sound right to her; she hadn't used it in a while.

"Two timing bastard—"

"No, Eri. He chose Kikyou. There was a choice between the two of us and he chose her."

"Ha!" Yuka said. "But_ they're_ not together _either_ Kagojme, so you got your revenge!"

"Aw…you guys broke up! That's so sad…" Ayumi said, breaking into tears.

"Don't cry, Ayumi," Kagome said, smiling. "I'm with my Lo—I'm with Sesshoumaru now."

The three girls looked bewildered, and Ayumi was still crying.

"Sesshouamaru?" Yuka said. "Did you mention him before?"

"He is Inuyasha's half brother," Kagome said.

"WHAT!"

"The three of you, quiet down and move away from Miss Higurashi!" the teacher, whose name Kagome couldn't recall, yelled to her friends.

"But Iways-sensei," Eri said, "Kagome-chan just got back. We're helping her to catch up. You don't want her to fall any farther behind, do you?"

Iways-sensei smiled. "Of course not. That's why Hojo-san has agree to help. Now, the three of you, back to your seats." Iwaya-sensei looked at Hojo, who sat on the other side of the room. "Hojo, please take a seat next to Kagome."

Hojo, who was blushing furiously for some reason, rose, and sat next to Kagome. Kagome regarded him with suspicion; she didn't like the look in his eyes. It was too…affectionate. Had he always looked at her like that? Why hadn't she ever noticed before?

"H-hello, Kagome." He said uneasily. "How are you?"

* * *

I was trying to get my friend to tell me if Kagome being uncomfortable in the skirt was irregular after being with Fluffy-sama for some months...yeah...okay...so, how did I do on that? You're feed back is important to me.

By the by...ONLY TEN MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!

...so, how do you guys feel about that?

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	11. The Present pt3

**Calm**

**Chapter 11:** The Present pt.3

Hojo was awkward around Kagome that entire morning. Kagome didn't think anything of it, as she was imagining what her Sesshoumaru would have been doing at that moment, trying as hard as she could to keep from paying attention.

When they broke for lunch, Kagome sat next to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, as usual—she needed to make them understand how much she loved Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome!" Eri hissed once they were all seated. "How can you go out with your ex's brother?"

"The fact that he is related to Inuyasha has nothing to do with anything. I love Sesshoumaru. That's all there is to it."

"Aww…Kagome!" Ayumi said, hugging her friend.

"Um, excuse me?" came a voice from behind them, and they all turned to see none other than Hojo.

"Yes? What is it?" Eri said.

"Um…I-I've got something to say to you, Kagome." Hojo said uneasily. "Please?"

"Go ahead," Eri said before Kagome could answer.

_Maybe this is what she needs!_ Eri thought._ She needs someone reliable that won't remind her of Inuyasha!_

"Well, um, Kagome…well-I-I…I like you."

All three girl gasped. They'd been wondering when he'd say it!

Kagome watched with expressionless eyes. The neutral look was something she'd learned from Sesshoumaru, and she didn't want to hurt Hojo's feelings by having _NO!_ written across her face.

It was then that she smiled and she took one of Hojo's hands in hers.

_So much for being in love with what's-his-name,_ Yuka thought.

_I never thought Kagome was like that!_ Eri thought.

_Yay! Kagome's in love!_ Ayumi thought.

"I'm sorry, Hojo," Kagome said. "I have someone I love already. My Lord--" she tried to cut herself off before he heard.

Apparently, she was too late. "Your Lord?" Hojo said, confused.

Kagome pretended to not hear that. "Umm…what I mean, is…that my heart already rests with someone."

Eri and Yuka sweatdropped. Did Sesshoumaru really mean that much to her?

Hojo looked away sadly. "I see." He said. He turned to leave, but Kagome still held his hand.

"Hojo-san," she said, "you have been so nice to me, and you truly have cared for my health. I appreciate it very much, and if you ever need anything, do no hesitate to ask. I still value our friendship. You are one of my closest friends."

Hojo looked at her, and although Kagome could still see the sadness in his eyes, he smiled. "Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome released his hand, and he walked away.

"K-Kagome!" Yuka said. "That was beautiful! He wasn't even that upset! That was the easiest let down I've ever seen!"

Kagome smiled.

(scene shift)

"Kagome! How was school today?" Her mother said when she returned home.

"Completely and utterly boring," came Kagome's response.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"I assure you, mom, it was. I refuse to go tomorrow."

Kagome's mother said nothing.

"Although," Kagome said, 'I did return of my free will. It would be…mean and selfish of me not to."

Kagome's mother smiled; maybe Sesshoumaru did teach her something after all.

(scene shift)

"So, what's Sesshoumaru like? Really?" Eri asked the next day. They were at lunch again, sitting at the same table as the day before.

"He's marvelous," Kagome said, "a perfect gentleman. I'm supposed to leave to see him tonight…if I don't get sick…" she added at the last moment, remembering that she was leaving that day.

"You're not feeling well?"

"You have to be in tip top shape!" Yuka said. "Something might happen…" she laughed and Kagome blushed slightly.

Ayumi smiled. "Kagome's in love!"

"Sesshoumaru and I—if I go—will probably just do the…usual." The word 'usual' sounded awkward to her.

"What do you usually do?" Eri asked.

"We eat dinner, and then we…talk before going to—"

"Hi, Kagome!" came Hojo's voice from behind them all. "How are you?"

"Fine, Hojo."

"May I…eat with you all today?"

Eri frowned. If Hojo ate with them, Kagome wouldn't be able to tell them what this 'Sesshoumaru' was like. "Actually, we—"

"Of course," Kagome said, and Hojo sat down.

"We were trying to get Kagome to tell us about her mystery Sesshoumaru guy."

Hojo nodded, and began eating from his tray of lunch food.

"Sesshoumaru is…an incredible person," Kagome said. "You must meet him to know what it's truly like." And Kagome said nothing else of it.

She felt bad, even when she walked home that day. Although she loved Sesshoumaru, she couldn't help but feel guilty about leading them on, about leaving after only two days.

Her mother was in tears as she changed into the red kimono she had arrived in.

"Are you sure you can't stay another day?" she asked. "At least until lunch time? Why do you have to go so early in the morning?"

"I must go, mom," Kagome said. "I will try to visit again…I promise; if I can I will."

Kagome's mother burst into tears.

Souta scratched the back of his head, not sure what to say. "Well, Kagome—"

Kagome pulled him into a hug, and he blushed. "Aww, Kagome!"

"I'll miss you, Souta," she said, and left her house and family behind.

* * *

OMG! How long has it been! I don't know what came over me, really. I really don't.

See, what had happened was...

My Anime Club started an RPG (Well, it's more like I started an RPG for my school's anime club) and I've been working on the story plot and background for like forever!

You can check it out at www.midnightrei. but that's not the important thing. I promise that by the end of this week, I'll have another chap up. I promise. I can believe I got so off track...

bows onto knees I beg of you, fans! please forgive me. Please!

**Bluediamond-hime**: I'm touched that you thought the last chapter was funny!

**Rae**: Thanks for telling me about the review responses. I'm glad that you loved this chapter!

**Mollicia**: Thank you for your very honest opinion. I do believe that I emailed you about you comment, and even though the story's going kind of slow right now, I promise that things will pick up. Just wait until about chapter 15 for a fighting sequence. The last battle between Kagome and Kikyou (oooooh!)

**LadyAkina**: Thanks for supporting my decision on Kagome's demeanor in chap 10! Hope you enjoy this one, too!

**Katana no Mizu Ryuu**: don't worry about that review!

**sheenachi**: You are one of those people who have been here from the beginning, and I hope that even though the updates have been delayed, that you will stick by me. I cherish your opinion very much.

**nagoto** : Here's what you asked for (finally)!

**RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood**: You are another one of those who have been there from the beginning. Please, don't be offended by the slow update and leave me...I'd be so alone...

**Blue Rhapsody3**: You, too, have been there for a while. Please stay!

To all of you, please accept the apologies of a humble writer. I will see you later this week! (I promise it'll be up by monday at the latest!)


	12. The Reaction

**Calm**

**Chapter 12:** The Reaction

Kagome took in a deep breath, and looked around. It was all familiar. The Feudal Era.

And afterwards, to her surprise, she heard another familiar sound.

"Kagome!" two voices said at the same time. Kagome looked to her left, from where the voices came.

"Inuyasha?...Kouga?" Kagome said as she saw the both of them running towards her.

Kouga shoved Inuyasha back, and leapt gracefully to her side.

"Kagome!" he said, "I heard—"

"You heard nothing!" Inuyasha said, kicking him out of the way. "Hi, Kagome! Why the hell are you here?"

Kagome smiled; they were still up to their old rivalry. She watched as Sango and Miroku, as well as Shippou and Kirara ran up behind them.

A smiled practically took over Sango's face when shesaw Kagome.

"Damn you Inuyasha!" Kouga said.

Miroku tutted. "What kind of way is that to speak in the presence of the Lady of the Western Lands?"

Inuyasha frowned, and Kouga all but gasped. "So it's true?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

Kouga gaped at her.

"Kagome, where is Sesshoumaru now? Why aren't with him?" Sango asked.

"Unless he's hiding…" Miroku said.

"Come out you sneaky bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit." Kagome said, and everyone laughed as Inuyasha's face connected with the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked, picking himself off of the ground.

"Don't speak of my Lord in that way," Kagome said.

"Oh no, here we go with the 'my Lord' talk," the hanyou muttered.

"Why_ are_ you here Kagome," Miroku asked, "if Sesshoumaru's not here with you?"

"I requested that he leave me here two days ago," Kagome said. "I wanted to go home."

"You were homesick?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I just wanted to see them." She wasn't sure whether she should tell them about Kikyou, or whether she shouldn't say anything at all.

"My Lord is to come retrieve me tomorrow, at dusk. I would like to stay with you until then."

"Yay!" Shippou exclaimed, hopping into Kagome's arms. "Kagome's staying!"

"I'm staying, too!" Kouga said.

"Yeah, staying outside," Inuyasha smirked.

"Like you, mutt?"

"If you want," Miroku suggested, "You can have my place in Kaede's hut. We wouldn't want Sesshoumaru complaining about our accommodations, would we?"

Inuyasha growled.

Kagome bowed slightly. "Thank you, Miroku; you're so kind."

Miroku scratched the back of his head, looking at Kouga and Inuyasha, who were glaring at each other.

"Come on, you two," Miroku sighed. "At least behave while Kagome's here."

"Come inside, Kagome!" Shippou said, jumping from her arms and walking to the hut. Kagome followed, and both Sango and Miroku—after having picked up Kirara—went after.

Kouga and Inuyasha fought for who would go next.

(scene shift)

"How are things going for ye, Kagome?" Kaede asked when Shippou ran in, singing about Kagome being back.

"Things are fine, Kaede," Kagome said.

"She probably had a fight with Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said from his place in the doorway. Kouga stood behind him.

"Silence, Inuyasha," Sango said.

"How is Kohaku?" Kagome asked.

"He's getting better day by day, like you said he would." Sango paused. "He's eating on his own, now, though sometimes I have to help him sit up."

Kagome smiled. "Good."

"Enough with the pleasantries," Kouga said. "How did you end up with—"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha interrupted.

Kagome shook her head.

"I would like to know that myself," Miroku said. "At a later time, perhaps…"

"Stop being so gentlemanly," Sango said.

Miroku turned to look at her, and said mockingly, "I don't know what it is you're talking about, Sango, but—"

Sango hit him on the head.

While all the hysterics were taking place, Shippou tugged on Kagome's sleeve. "Why didn't you come say goodbye, Kagome?" he asked in a sad, quiet voice.

Kagome petted him on the head. "Why would I say goodbye if I planned on seeing you again?" Shippou smiled, and the night passed on.

(scene shift)

"Kagome, the sun has already set! Why are you still outside?"

It was the day that her Lord was to come get her. They had departed at dusk, so she was sure he would come at dusk.

"Go back to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha, or I'll sit you. Whoops!" she added coldly as Inuyasha hit the ground

"Damn you, woman—"

"Let's go, Inuyasha," Miroku said, and with Sango and Kaede's help, pulled the hanyou back inside.

Shippou had already fallen asleep, and Kagome, before leaving the hut, had kissed him on the head and whispered, "goodbye."

After all, she didn't know, she wasn't sure of her situation with Kikyou. She didn't know whether she was going to come back.

The sky began darkening quickly, and Kagome soon felt the air begin to chill.

"My Lady," she heard suddenly from behind, and felt two arms circle around her.

Her Lord Sesshoumaru.

* * *

yay! the triumphant return of Sesshoumaru! Aren't you happy? And, I got this thing up by Monday(today), like I said!Woo Hoo! 

The story plot goes up from here, guys! I'll try to have the next chap up by next week!

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	13. The Emotion

**Calm**

Chapter 13: The Emotion

Kagome was so happy. She hadn't realized quite how much she missed her Lord Sesshoumaru; she practically fell into his embrace.

"Sesshoumaru…my Lord," she said, turning to face him, and she buried her face into his chest. "I missed you my Lord."

Sesshoumaru kissed her tenderly. "I have missed you as well, my Lady." A smiled tugged at the ends of his lips, but he turned from Kagome, his glare settling on the hut.

"I told you, my Lord," Kagome said, "that you would not see Inuyasha."

Her Lord's gaze fell back onto her. "Let us return home," he said.

"My Lady is back! My Lady is back!" Rin said when she saw Kagome. Kagome herself felt bad for leaving Rin after what had happened between her and Sesshoumaru, and sighed; but it had to be done.

Sesshoumaru gave Rin a look that said to be silent. And she was.

"My Lady…" he said. "What was the nature of your excursion?"

They were nearing the main stairs that led to the East Wing. Rin excused herself from the conversation, and Kagome assumed that the girl was going to her room.

"There were some of my…affairs that had to be taken care of," Kagome said, attempting to pull of the mysterious air that Sesshoumaru had at times.

If she did pull it off, Sesshoumaru gave hr no indication. "Was my Lady harmed in any way?"

"If I were harmed, my Lord, you would have smelled the stench of blood by now." Kagome smiled; it was the first time Sesshoumaru had so blatantly expressed worry for her.

Soon enough, they reached their chamber (**darkdragonwriter**: ooh, plural possessive), and Sesshoumaru opened the door for Kagome, who wasted no time entering. She was so happy to be back with Sesshoumaru. She felt as though a million years had passed between them. She all but fell onto the bed.

"What does my Lady plan to do?" he asked, as soon as he closed the door.

Kagome frowned. _Must_ they discuss Kikyou now?

_Well,_ a small voice in Kagome's head said,_ you could die, but I don't know—maybe you_ shouldn't _talk about it…_

"I plan on departing as soon as possible, my Lord," she made the decision as she answered him.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as if in thought. "But, my Lady, you've only just returned…"

"I want to finish this as soon as possible," Kagome said. "I _will not_ let Kikyou control my life."

Sesshoumaru looked at her intently. "We will leave after breakfast tomorrow, my Lady."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru," she said.

There was silence, and for the first time, Kagome could effectively say that if was uncomfortable. She didn't like the thought that was going through both of their minds. The fact that they had only just been reunited after three days, and she was already nearing her demise.

Not that Kagome didn't have any confidence in herself; she was just acknowledging the fact that she was fighting Kikyou, who had a large portion of her soul.

Yeah…she was still…being optimistic.

"My Lady…" Sesshoumaru began, but fell silent.

And somehow still, Kagome managed to smile. "My Lord's strength is my own," she said, and was surprised to find tears stinging her eyes. "I have nothing to fear." She stood, and quickly excused herself from the room.

Moving quickly, she almost entered the room she had first rested in when she began to live with Sesshoumaru (**darkdragonwriter**: See Tranquility for details), but paused, and instead knocked on Rin's door, which opened almost immediately.

Rin gasped to see her Lady in such a state. "Kagome-sama--?" she ushered Kagome inside, and closed the door. "My Lady, what—" Rin began, but Kagome just hugged her and cried.

It felt as if…something had broken within her when she had spoken to her Lord. When Sesshoumaru had kept his silence, Kagome had felt his uneasiness, his hesitancy—

Two emotions that her Lord did not feel. That worried her. If Sesshoumaru didn't have a good feeling about it, then…

"Kagome-sama…" Rin said, then patted Kagome on the head and let her cry. And Kagome did, but not for long. She soon wiped the tears from her eyes, and tired to regain her composure.

And Rin watched all of this quietly, not saying another word until Kagome seated herself on Rin's bed.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, still wiping away her tears. "I didn't mean…"

"What's wrong, Kagome-sama?" Rin finally asked.

Kagome brushed away more tears. "I think…my Lord Sesshoumaru believes…that I am going to die." Kagome sniffed.

"Did my Lord tell you?" Rin said, "That you were going to die?"

Kagome shook her head. Slightly. "But… my Lord…he hesitated when speaking of…our departure.

Rin's eyes widened. "Departure? But, my Lady, you've—"

"Only just returned," kagome said. "my Lord said the same."

"Do you feel…strongly about leaving so soon? My Lord missed you so while you were away."

"He did?'

Rin nodded. "He shut himself up in your room until it was time to retrieve you." She smiled. "Can you blame him for wanting to stay beside his Lady?"

Kagome shook her head. "I missed my Lord, too." She said.

Rin pulled Kagome to her feet. "Then why aren't you with him now? Shouldn't you be spending as much time with him as possible before you go?

Kagome sat back down. "I can't possibly…not after I got up and left him like that…"

"But, my Lady, you can't not go. Then my Lord would think that you're upset."

"I am upset," Kagome said. "I…did not even consider my Lord's feelings. My Lord's happiness."

Rin still smiled. "Sometimes, Kagome-sama, you must make yourself happy to make others happy. If you're content and well, Kagome-sama, then our Lord Sesshoumaru will be as well."

Kagome sighed, and looked at Rin. She was do much wiser than her years. No wonder why she was so useful to Sesshoumaru, despite being human (until recently).

But Kagome still shook her head. "Perhaps, I should wait a little while."

"would you like to wait here?"

"No…I need…to think some more. I need to figure this out."

And with that, Kagome left, heading to the dining room window, still her favorite view of the castle. The moon was shining brightly in the night sky, and a slight wind shook the trees.

Kagome sighed again. Could she really battle Kikyou with no regrets? She's told everyone that he only regret would be not being by Sesshoumaru's side—which was true—but all the same…

That was a pretty big regret.

Could she truly leave tomorrow to find Kikyou, knowing that she could lose her life, knowing that Sesshoumaru might not be with her anymore after that? And Sesshoumaru had confessed his love for her. Could she truly march into battle, knowing that she could be leaving Sesshoumaru alone?

"Kagome, Kagome," she whispered to herself, "What have you gotten into?"

And she couldn't ask her Lord for help. This was something that she had to do herself. On her own.

The only problem was…she didn't want to.

* * *

I am so sorry! I know that all of you have waiting for this chapte forever, and you all were supposed to have had it like two months ago. But, the day that I was going to type it up, I had in my Geography book--and I lost it.! I put it down in my fifth hour class and someone stole it.! I wanted to rewrite it over Christmas weekend, but I was loaded down with so much homework that I couldn't type anything besides my three reports. I'm so sorry! I found my Geography book yesterday, so I hauled ass today during my lunch to type it up...I love you guys so much. I apologize, and I hope I haven't turned any of you guys against my with my slowness. I hope that I'll put up two chapters by the end of next week, if I don't have too much homework.

Again, I am so, so so SORRY! (bows down so that body is flat) GOMEN NASAI!

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	14. The Place

**Calm**

**Chapter 14:** The Place

Kagome hesitated before her Lord's door. She did not want to enter, having offended her Lord so. But she couldn't _not_ go, for lack of a better word. That would offend her Lord more. She reached out to turn the doorknob, but hesitated.

_What if he's waiting for me?_

Kagome choked back a small cry, and continued turning that doorknob. She tip toed in quietly, and, having already changed for bed, slowly, ever so slowly, climbed in beside Sesshoumaru. He was turned the other way, but Kagome knew he was awake. She did not know quite how she knew, but she did. She was surprised to hear nothing from him.

"My Lord…" she said, and waited for his reply. She knew that he would be angry, she knew that she would be scolded, she knew—

"My Lady…" he said nonchalantly. "what…has delayed you so?"

Kagome blinked. That was it? No yelling, not a single thread of anger in his silky voice? "My Lord," she said nonetheless; he deserved an answer. "There were…things I needed to think about. A lot of things."

He turned to face her, Kagome suddenly feeing horrible for leaving him the way she did.

"Kagome…" he said.

"Yes, my Lord?"

But Sesshoumaru shook his head, and instead hugged her to him, murmuring her name. (**darkdragonwriter**: Is this too sappy for Sess?)

(scene shift)

_Goodbye…_

Shippou sat up suddenly, Kagome's last words to him ringing through his head.

But why did she say goodbye? He must have dreamed it.

"_Why would I say goodbye if I planned on seeing you again?"_

And Shippou began to cry.

Kirara, who'd woken up that night from Shippou's sobbing, padded over to the young kitsune, wiping away his tears with her tail, but he kept crying.

Soon enough, Sango, Miroku, and even Kaede and Inuyasha were up, asking Shippou why he was crying.

"K-Kagome s-said good-goodbye…" he cried.

"But Shippou, she'll be back sometime…" Sango insisted. "She just had to go…"

Shippou shook his head, and kept crying. "But, she told me…she w-wouldn't say goodbye," he sniffed, "unless she wasn't gonna see me…again…"

Miroku looked at Sango. "What do you think happened?"

"I knew it!" Inuyasha shouted. "She was too calm, too happy—she probably knew something would happen to her, but didn't tell us."

"Do you think…" Miroku suggested, "That Sesshoumaru won't let her visit us anymore?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "She wouldn't let that stop her—"

"I don't think that Sesshoumaru cares enough about us to tell her that," Sango said.

"Kagome…won't come back, will she?" Shippou sobbed.

"Will she?" Sango asked. "But she seemed so happy—"

"I told you," Inuyasha said, "too happy."

"So…what do you think happened?" Miroku said. "Do you think Sesshoumaru knows?"

"Probably," Sango said. " Maybe that was why she was allowed to see us."

"Or maybe he didn't know, but came because it was important."

"Important for what? She was so calm when she was here, almost as if—"

"As if it _were_ her last visit," Inuyasha finished. The three of their eyes met, and they each knew the answer.

Kagome, for whatever reason, was going to die.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said immediately. "Miroku, grab her old bow…"

_So we can bury it with her if we have to,_ he thought. He wasn't sure if they would get there in time.

"We'll have to look for her," Miroku said.

"She won't be at Sesshoumaru's castle," Sango replied. "If Sesshoumaru knew, she wouldn't have come to see us."

_Kagome_, she thought._ Why didn't you tell us? Why wouldn't you let us help you?_

(scene shift)

They'd left that night. She and her Lord. She couldn't sleep, and she told her Lord. Sesshoumaru had been silent, not knowing what to say, and Kagome suggested leaving, suggested getting everything over with. Sesshoumaru, wanting to please his Lady in her hour of need, approved the request, and immediately rose from his bed. And Kagome followed, not sure whether her Lord meant it, but not willing to question him (such is the might of Lord Sesshoumaru).

As they entered into the night Sesshoumaru questioned his Lady.

"Where…do we go, my Lady?"

Kagome took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

_Where would Kikyou go to defeat me? To…bring out my anger…my utmost resentment…_

Seconds later, she and her Lord were roaring through the sky.

* * *

Yay! I'm updating regularly now! And thanks to that reply reviewer do-hickey, I can reply to all of you without having to go through the trouble of modifying my documents! I love youse!

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	15. The Reminiscent

**Calm**

**Chapter 15: The Reminiscent**

There they were, waiting for Kikyou. Kagome stood in the forest, Lord Sesshoumaru at her side, unfailing, standing as if simply being there would make Kikyou return his Lady's soul.

It gave Kagome a lot of comfort.

Personally, Sesshoumaru did not want to be there, He cursed Kikyou for being alive, and shouted blasphemy in his mind to whoever had allowed her to resurrected twice.

"Are you certain…" he began, after they had been standing for nearly thirty minutes, "that _this_ is our destination?"

Kagome nodded. There was no doubt. "Yes, I am certain, my Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome knew she was in the right place. This was the very place that Kikyou has kissed Inuyasha, and Kagome watched in pain, foolishly believing that Inuyasha would love her.

Of course, Kikyou would choose such a place. Kagome knew that she would have to be prepared.

Sesshoumaru felt the wind shift a centimeter or so, something he knew Kagome would not notice, especially while possessing less than half of her soul.

"My Lady," he said sharply at the moment of the shift, simultaneously lifting her from the ground and leaping a good ways away.

"My Lord—" Kagome began, but stopped as she looked to see a barrage of arrows—at least ten, buried into the ground where she had been just seconds before. Every last tip glowed bright with a certain miko's magic. Kagome resisted the urge to cry. If she couldn't sense something as simple as Kikyou's arrows, how could she even try to fight the other miko?

Sesshoumaru gently lowered his Lady onto the ground again. He knew that he was in violation of Kagome asking him not to interfere, but hoped that that she would forgive him; he would not let allow his Lady to die so easily.

He was relieved that Kagome showed no such resentment.

A wicked laugh sounded behind them, and Kikyou appeared, a mighty bow in her hand and a slew of arrows across her back.

"As I expected Sesshoumaru," she said, "you saved the wretch's life."

Sesshoumaru glared, but held his tongue for the sake of his Lady; he had promised not to interfere, and he would not do so again. He would keep his word. His word was her trust. He would not break it.

"Kikyou," Kagome said, her voice laced with hatred, "how dare you summon me here? You know we all almost died trying to defeat Naraku. Why would you insult our efforts by fighting here, where the betrayal first started?"

Kikyou still smiled, looked on the verge of bursting into laughter. "Kagome," she said, "I know you are trying to run, that you are attempting to put your life with Inuyasha behind you…" she grimaced. "Inuyasha was…my life, until you recently took him from me, you and your _demon_—" she looked at Sesshoumaru. "You stole him from me, turned him against me, and to let you put that behind you would…disrespect—" she smiled again, "Those…who may not be with us anymore."

Kagome openly gasped. "What…" she asked slowly. "What have you don't with Inuyasha? With the others?"

Kikyou's growing smile was her answer.

Kagome shook her head as if to undo Kikyou's actions. "No, Kikyou…" _You couldn't have_, Kagome thought. _No…Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede…Kouga?_ _Did she get him, too? And what about Kohaku? Are they all dead?_

Then, a small voice crept from the corners of her soul, and told Kagome in harsh tones: _Kill her._

It was the most sensible suggestion she'd heard all day.

Kikyou smiled more. "Yes…they are gone. Now your only comfort is memories, Kagome. Do…you remember the events that occurred here? I believe you do, from the look on your face. Yes, you were here, devastated because of you had put your trust in Inuyasha to love you, but he didn't He rejected you…now, you and I are alike, wench—how does it feel to have once loved Inuyasha?" Kikyou glanced at Sesshoumaru, watching, waiting for his reaction.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but the words from Kikyou struck a chord of memory in his mind. It was the night that he told Kagome he loved her.

(flashback)

_She opened the door, and stepped in. Almost like always, Sesshoumaru stood, in the center of the room, looking at Kagome with his golden eyes._

_Kagome approached him hesitantly, inclining her head slightly. "Lord Sess—"_

_Sesshoumaru pulled her close to him, cutting her off. Kagome blushed, and slowly hugged him back._

_Then Sesshoumaru pulled back. "Why…?" he said solemnly. "Kagome, I do not quite understand…" Sesshoumaru looked confused…plagued. Like something bothered him. Kagome began to worry._

"_What? Sesshoumaru?" she asked, smiling slightly to help encourage him._

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as if in thought. "I do not quite understand the feelings…that I have for you."_

_Kagome looked down, expecting the worst. "What…troubles you…my Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

"_I…do not quite know. That in itself is the problem."_

_Something clicked in Kagome's mind, despite her pessimistic thoughts._

_They were having an intimate conversation. Even she knew that it was a breakthrough with Sesshoumaru._

"_My Lady Kagome," he continued, "There are things…everything, in pure actuality…that I have not felt…until I met you."_

_Kagome couldn't hold back a small smile. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she had originally thought._

"_However…I do not know…exactly, what those feelings are."_

_Oh, that was it? That was the problem?_

_Kagome smiled more brightly. "Yes?"_

"_I…do not know much about these matters, seeing as I am a demon. But," he reached up, holding Kagome's chin. "I believe you humans call it…Love? Or at least that is what Rin says. But…it confuses me. How…do you truly know when…it is Love?"_

_He gazed at her through his piercing eyes, and Kagome somehow felt as if he were testing her. "My Lord Sesshoumaru," she said. "The only way to find true love is…to try, over and over and—"she closed her eyes, "—hope for the best. Hope that…the other person feels the same way."_

(flashback end)

Kagome had put that same hope in Inuyasha, then. Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome. For some reason, he wanted to know how she felt, at that instant. Was she thinking about the hope she had put into himself to love her—or the hope for Inuyasha? It should not have mattered, but, somehow, Kikyou's words irritated him. But still, he said nothing.

Kikyou mentally hugged at Sesshoumaru's lack of reaction, but smiled externally. "So, the great Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't care. How…expected." she raised her bow. "But did he expect your death? Almost certainly. I'm sure even this youkai can sense how weak you are. It is time for us to gain yet another similarity: Both of us having died!"

(scene shift)

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran. "KAGOME, where are you!" shortly after starting out, Kouga—that damn wolf—had heard their cries, and soon joined them in their mission to locate Kagome. Of course, he had followed Inuyasha, determined to show up the dog demon by finding her first.

"Kagome!" Kouga called. Then, he muttered, so that Inuyasha could hear, "This is all your fault, mutt. If you hadn't let her run away with that damn brother of yours…"

Inuyasha yelled, "SHE RAN OFF WITH SESSHOUMARU BY HERSELF!"

Kuga ran ahead of the inu hanyou, making sure he could hear. "And why do you think that is, mongrel? She probably left to get away from you!"

"Shut your mouth, Kouga, before I put my fist in it!"

(scene shift)

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were searching for Kagome in a different direction, and were, like the hanyou, finding nothing. Shippou began to cry.

"Do you think Kagome will be okay, Sango? Do you think she's hurt? Why wouldn't she tell us what was wrong?"

Sango sighed. "Kagome is the type of person who won't say anything if someone besides her could get hurt. I think…that in her own way, Kagome was trying to save us."

Miroku chuckled softly. "You forget, Sango, that Kagome is also a type of person who underestimates situations. Or, underestimates a situation so much that she overestimates it." Sango gave him a look that said: _what the hell are you talking about?_

Shippou looked confused as well.

Miroku shrugged, smiling sheepishly

_I sure hope Kagome's alright…_Shippou thought, and they continued their search.

* * *

I was trying to make Sesshoumaru seem a little more human, just a tiny bit. Not enough for you to hate me, for enough for you all to realize how much he actually does love Kagome. I thought it was time for a refresher, since there's not much Kagome/Sesshoumaru action in here. I was recently told by one of my fans that I should show more of a change in some of the characters, so that's what I'm trying to do (no one likes a sequel where everything is always the same.

Yeah, and sorry about the long wait--again. I keep promising you guys that I'm gonna do better, then I'll get like two chapters up and I'll stop. I honestly don't do it on purpose. I just have things to do, like school, and the fact that I have no computer at home helps with that a lot. Sorry guys. I want to promise you that I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the next week, but I'm not sure if that will work. But I _can_ promiseevery last one of you thatit will be up before the end of two weeks time. week after next is spring break for me, and I will be begging my moms like a mofo to take me to the library; you guys mean that much to me. I hope this works out, cause I want to finish putting this up, cause I have other stories to put up, too. But I don't want to do those until I finish with this; I owe it to you guys. I really do. Thanks for sticking by me. I Love you all, and I _will_ reply to everyone's review. I'm looking forward to them. ONLY FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT, PEOPLE! Thanks bunches and oodles for sticking by me, really, I mean it. It starts gettin interestin' by chapter 16...


	16. The Strength

See? I told you that I would most definetly get this up before the end of my spring break week. And I did, even though its Friday and kind of last minute...yeah...has anyone of my fans played Tales of Symphonia? I put a fic for that up, if you didn't notice...maybe you guys didn't. Even if you don't play the game, I would appreaciate it if you could gauge it as a poem, you know, as a favor, 'cause I've only got, like, two reviews? Please...I did update for you...I also need an idea for a fluff fic. Any pairings you would like to see? I might take a week or so after I get the idea...**

* * *

Calm **

**Chapter 16:** The Strength

Kikyou laughed, an eerie sound. "You are at my mercy, Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru, how does that make you feel?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

Kagome closed her eyes. Perhaps, if she…if she concentrated very hard, her power would be useful, however little of it she had.

…_Yes…Yes. I can…feel her aura…Kikyou's aura…_

It was large. So entirely large that it filled Kagome's senses, overwhelming her.

_When did Kikyou…?_

Right.

Her soul.

And she could also feel the purified arrow directed at her. She could feel all the anger, all the power aimed at her. The arrow radiated with her soul. Maybe, just maybe…

She had to make Kikyou launch the arrow.

"You're pathetic, Kikyou," she said, getting Kikyou's attention. "Why don't you just die again? No one needs you here! Especially Inuyasha!"

"Wench!" Kikyou shouted, and a slew of arrows hurled themselves at her.

"You're good for nothing. Inuyasha never loved you—"

Kagome hadn't even tried to dodge them. Sesshoumaru watched expressionlessly as Kagome was hit in both shoulders, her abdomen, and her left arm and legs. She sunk to the ground, her kimono now littered with spots of blood. She closed her eyes.

Yes…I can feel…my soul…I can feel…power… 

(scene shift)

"Come on, mutt!" Kouga yelled. "I got her scent!"

"Think you're the only one! Stay away from my Kagome!"

Now Inuyasha knew where she was. But why would she go there? Why would she vanish, only to go to the place where Kikyou had first kissed him?

His eyes widened as he realized the answer.

Kikyou…the Shinidamachuu…the shriek…Kagome… 

Kikyou was still alive. And Kagome knew that she was going to die. She intended to fight Kikyou alone. And his idiot brother decided to let her go.

Damn wench…She'd do something just like this… 

Inuyasha knew a shortcut, and beckoned Kouga along. Despite his thoughts, he knew that with both Kikyou and Sesshoumaru there, he might actually need that backup. And if Kouga got killed, that would be a plus…

"Hey!" he shouted over the roaring of the wind. "Follow me or rot in hell!" he raced oof.

(scene shift)

"Miroku, what is it?" Sango asked.

"I felt…a large aura…a demon aura. But it isn't to the west."

"So…do you think…?"

"That Sesshoumaru is with Kagome, wherever she is? Yes."

"What if he isn't?"

"We'll have to try our luck, Sango."

"And what if we find Sesshoumaru and he decides to kill us?"

"I wouldn't rather die with anyone else."

"Kirara!"

The two tailed cat erupted into flames, transforming to her larger form. Without missing a beat, Sango and Miroku climbed on, Shippou bringing up the rear, and they headed towards the aura.

(scene shift)

Kikyou laughed again. "You let yourself get hit? I suppose you've already given up."

Kagome forced herself to stand. Yes, she had managed to use the little soul she had to absorb power from the purified arrows, but she had underestimated Kikyou's power. She couldn't take another attack like that.

It was easier, however, to stand, which surprised her. The hint of a small smile tugged at Sesshoumaru's lips. He noticed the change in her energy.

Perhaps my Lady has yet a chance…as I expected… 

Kikyou. Seemed to notice, too, and lowered her bow. "I see. So you_ will _fight me to the end, wench. If only Inuyasha could see you…but I will not be so horridly stupid as to indulge your folly by shooting more of my arrows. There are other ways…to manifest one's soul." And as she finished speaking, a single Shinidamachuu floated beside her. She grabbed it, and even Kagome could see the power that Kikyou sent up the creature's body. Held in her hand, the snake-like animal changed, transfiguring itself, slowly, but steadily, into a sword. And it settled into place, the head becoming the hilt in the miko's hand. The smooth scales turned to steel as Kikyou pointed the newly formed blade at Kagome.

"This will be the weapon of your demise."

Sesshoumaru's smirk had long disappeared. Of course, she would know how to wield a sword. Miko's were expected to fight with any and all things to protect their temples and shrines.

_But with the sword…_Sesshoumaru did not complete his thought, for he could already calculate the possible outcomes and their probability based on the changes. Kikyou lunged, and Kagome managed to dodge the strike by a hair's breadth. She clutched at her abdomen, feeling the pain of her movements.

"Kikyou. You will never kill me." She glanced at Sesshoumaru. "My Lord's strength…is my own!"

With those words, new life flickered in the remains of Kagome's soul. She had to live, if only for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru met Kagome's eyes, and he felt the strong urge to aide her, to step in a put an end to this once and for all. He did not wish to see his Lady in pain, and he did not wish to continue to watch idly while she fought Kikyou.

Of its own accord, his hand strayed to the Tetsusaiga. He restrained himself; what had gotten into him?

"The only way to find true love is…to try, over and over and—"she closed her eyes, "—hope for the best. Hope that…the other person feels the same way."

Kagome had trusted him enough to become his Lady. And although Sesshoumaru was determined to keep his word, he felt…as though he still had a dilemma. Should he obey her? Or was this the time to—

"Your Lord's strength is naught!" Kikyou bellowed, giving the sword a wide sweep.

Kagome would have been struck, had not a flickering violet sword, made of chi, appeared in front of her to parry the blow. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, to see what he was making of this development, only to see her Lord's eyes closed, looking down.

"_My Lord's strength is my own."_

It was then that Kagome felt it; a prickling in the back of her mind, a warmth that found its way through her body. The violet sword parried another blow from Kikyou before disappearing. The prickling and warmth ceased. And as that happened, Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open.

He believes in me…He thinks that I can do it…he's lending me his strength… 

Kikyou was growing tired of the girl's games.

"I am going to kill you, Lord or no Lord!"

* * *

Yay! I'm finished with sixteen! Only four more left! Again, I express my gratitude at all of you hanging in there for me. I love you all! You all are awesome! 

I wanted to make Sesshoumaru have some actually character development, even though I love him the way he is. I'm happy that he decided to do the right thing...

"I will return (soon, I promise!), for I am the darkness..."


	17. The Loyal and the Idiot

**Calm**

**Chapter 17**: The Loyal (and the Idiot)

"You cannot defeat me," Kikyou spat. "Now that I have most of my soul, my Shinidamachuu can do my bidding. With my purification, they will bend to my will, and soon, you shall do the same!"

Kikyou launched herself at Kagome using wide, tactful strokes that were extremely hard to avoid. Kagome had begun to run from her, trying with all of her might to think of some sort of strategy she could—

"Aah! She cried as Kikyou landed a blow across her abdomen. She clutched at the wound.

_Maybe,_ she thought, _just maybe I can…_

She wanted to focus, to gather the miko powers she had, every last ounce, and mimic the power that Sesshoumaru had channeled through her. She wanted to make the sword appear again, this time without her Lord's help.

Kikyou attacked again, and Kagome realized there was no where to dodge. She attempted to step backward, and screamed as her back hit something that shot pain up her spine. She fell to the ground.

"Do you like my barrier, Kagome" Kikyou laughed. "I erected it while you began to absorb my energies from the arrows. It is especially sensitive to you."

Kikyou approached Kagome slowly, looming over her with a twinkle in her eye. "And now you meet your end, Kagome. You should have never come here."

Kikyou drew back her arm to strike.

Kagome glanced at her Lord. No, she couldn't die yet. She had to live the rest of her life with Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou's sword stopped in midair, blocked by another appearing sword, this time white, flickering. It seemed as if it was about to disapate—almost as soon as it had arrived—but still held its own against Kikyou's.

And almost immediately, Kagome felt the strain of keeping such a sword even in its partial existence.

Kikyou's sword was crashing with her, and the miko's strength was apparent, Kagome's sword flickering more violently when it made contact with Kikyou's. But Kagome was determined to live for Sesshoumaru, who was still watching the battle expressionlessly.

Then—

"Kagome!"

Kikyou stopped for a second as she recognized the cry. Kagome froze, and the white sword disappeared as Inuyasha bounded into view.

"Kagome, are you—"

"Silence!" Kikyou shouted. She would deal with that hanyou in time. How was he alive after the Shinidamachuu? "Die," Kikyou spat at Kagome, whose guard was down, and the reincarnation closed her eyes, preparing for the blow to come, preparing for the pain, preparing for—

"Kagome!" she heard both Inuyasha and Kouga's voices, reaching to pull her from death. But she had fallen too far down, and Kikyou had been the one to throw her.

Kagome heard a whine, like that of a dog, and she looked up immediately, afraid that Kouga or Inuyasha had gotten hurt by Kikyou.

Then she screamed; what she saw was much worse. There was Rin, in her wolf form, impaled on Kikyou's sword.

"…Rin?" Kagome said quietly, tears brimming in her eyes.

Had Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, she would have seen a surprise in the western Lord's eyes that no one else saw.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get away from her!"

Kikyou smirked, flicking the edge of her sword so that Rin fell weakly onto Kagome's lap. The wolf's large body quickly dissolved into Rin's smaller one.

"Such loyal servants you have, Lady Kagome—willing to die for you." Kikyou said bitterly.

The tears fell from Kagome's eyes, and she shook her head as Rin's blood gathered on her garments. "How…? Rin, why? No…no…no…"

Rin's eyes opened slightly, and with much effort, she looked at Kagome.

"I…I am glad that—that you…were able to make—make up with…my Lord Sesshouumaru, Lady Kagome…"

"Please, Rin," Kagome cried. "Don't…don't go…Rin, you can't…there's still so much you have to teach me…about—"

Rin sputtered blood before saying, "I'm sorry…I mean—Kagome-sama…" the young girl reached for her Lady, but dropped her hand halfway, and with a smile, closed her eyes.

"Rin…" Kagome was trembling.

Inuyasha sighed, and, seeing that Kagome was alright, began to run to her. Kouga followed the Inu demon's example, and both were stopped by Sesshoumaru's outstretched Toukijin.

"Leave her," he said quietly. "My Lady must do this alone."

Kagome was mourning Rin, oblivious to her surroundings. Kikyou too advantage of this, swinging her sword at Inuyasha before the hanyou could reply to his brother.

"Damn you, hanyou; why do you still live? How many times must I kill you?"

Inuyasha seemed stricken at first, being questioned by a former love he had to choose to kill. But somehow, with a roguish smirk, he elicited a calm that even surprised Sesshoumaru, though the youkai did not show it.

"Though I must thank you," Kikyou smiled, "were it not for your idiotic outburst, Kagome's servant would still live. Look at her, Inuyasha, and you also, Sesshoumaru. You see? Her spirit is broken! I have already destroyed the Lady of the Western Lands!"

Kagome still did not see them or hear them; instead she was looking down at Rin, brushing stray hairs from the girl's eyes, cradling and murmuring to her as though Rin were not limp in her own arms.

Sesshoumaru could smell his Lady's tears; the bittersweet smell reminded him of their first meeting in the wood, where he had found the urge to make the crystal droplets disappear. And still, he felt the same, only bound by tighter rules created by his Lady, himself, and Kikyou.

And the smirk remained on Inuyasha's face. "Listen here, bitch," he moved into fighting stance, and Kikyou could feel power collecting into his claws. "You're sure as hell not Kikyou, and even if you were, I wouldn't stand for this shit. You hurt Kagome, and unlike that damn brother of mine, I _will_ do something, Toukijin or not."

"I don't think Sesshoumaru feels the same about that," Kikyou grinned. Indeed, Sesshoumaru was glaring at Inuyasha, sheathing the Toukijin and hand instead hovering over the Tetsusaiga. His Lady told him specifically she must do it alone; he would allow none to trespass on his Lady's word. He had helped her, but he had physically interfered; and Inuyasha's incompetence had already led to the death of one of his servants, his Lady's most trusted.

"I'll fight you if I have to," Inuyasha growled. "If you won't save Kagome, I will."

"So be it," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kikyou turned her attention back to Kagome, lifting the Lady's chin with her sword tip. "How does it feel now, Lady Kagome…to know tha she is dead?"

Kagome shook her head. "Rin's…Rin's not dead."

"Yes."

"…no, Kikyou."

"Her soul departs as we speak."

"No." Kagome paused, and the blood on her hands, on her kimono, on Rin, coming _from_ Rin, all began to piece themselves in her consciousness, forming three words in her mind.:

_Rin is dead._

"NO!" Kagome screamed; a horrible sound, and even the Inu hanyou and youkai were caught off guard as Kagome and Kikyou were enveloped in a bright light. Kouga lunged for her, and was knocked back by the brightness.

"Kagome!"

* * *

See? I told you all yesterday (when I put up _Hikari_ that I would have this up today). I'm glad that I could, and we've only got three chapters left! 

I know that the end is kinda...predictable, but we're dealing with Inuyasha, which is a pretty predictable series, so I'm not that upset about it. I know it's a cliff hanger, too, but I'll get 18 up as soon as possible, which should at latest be the beginning of next week...

OH, and I forgot, don't kill me for killing Rin...

Ja ne! And I hope you enjoyed it.

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	18. The Soul and the Battle

Hello...I am so mad because I had this chapter up a week ago, but I couldn't get it up because someone ERASED MY FANFICTION FROM THE SCHOOL COMPUTER!

(takes a puff of breath)... I'm okay...I'm fine...**

* * *

Calm**

**Chapter 18:** The Soul (and the Battle)

"Kouga, the wolf demon." Sesshoumaru said, and simultaneously drew the Tetsusaiga. "You will not approach my Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha ignored him, watching the blade as it barred the other demon's path.

"Look," Kouga said roughly, "I don't know why Kagome even follows you, but I'm going to help her."

"There will be no interference," Sesshoumaru replied, eyeing the nexus of white that had consumed both the resurrected and the reincarnate, along with Rin. It radiated magic, miko magic that Sesshoumaru knew to be his Lady's.

"Well, you sure as hell let Rin through, and now she's dead, you stupid bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

"…she arrived here against my orders, not that you have concern with that. But you will not interfere, even if I must kill you to keep it from happening."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and grinned cockily at Kouga. "You ready?"

Kouga, split between wanting to say no to spite Inuyasha and challenging Sesshoumaru himself to protect Kagome, hesitantly nodded.

"You challenge me?" Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"You're damn right. Iron Reamer!" And with that, Inuyasha attacked his brother. Kouga, not wanting to be left behind, attacked Sesshoumaru as well.

Sesshoumaru smirked, striking twice with the Tetsusaiga to block the hanyou and youkai's weak offense. Inuyasha, familiar with the blade, simply bounced off of the legendary sword when he realized that his attack wouldn't hold against it. Kouga, however, came from the attempt with a large gash in his arm. Inuyasha eyed the wolf skeptically.

"How the hell are you gonna beat Sesshoumaru like that?" he yelled.

Kouga said nothing, not bothering to stop the blood flowing from his wound.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the tower of white that had enveloped his Lady. They could not fight here, especially if h needed to use the Wind Scar. He could not completely devastate this battlefield as he wanted; he did not know the effect it may have on his Lady.

But instinct told him that the moment was ripe to kill Inuyasha. That was his moment to rid the world of his annoying little bro—

A crackle broke the air, and Sesshoumaru could feel the Tetsusaiga, burning his hand. Inuyasha heard it as well, and laughed at his brother as he sheathed it, the shock of the pain written clearly on his face for a few seconds.

"You can't use the Tetsusaiga anymore, can you, you stupid youkai? You're not protecting Kagome anymore, are you?" he teased. "It's because you're selfish. Do you even care about Kagome at all? You almost let her die!"

"The weapon does not matter," Sesshoumaru said, taking out the Tokijin instead. "I will defeat you all the same." He ignored the inu youkai's latter comment.

So he fled, lading Inuyasha away from his Lady. That damn Kouga followed. To rid himself of the demon, Sesshoumaru abruptly turned, using his speed to maneuver around to Kouga's back, and leaving a gaping cut across the wolf's legs far worse than the previous wound. Kouga fell, and Sesshoumaru did not bother noticing much else.

Finally, he could cut down Inuyasha.

(scene shift)

Kagome could still see Kikyou through the light. And she wanted to kill her.

She was oblivious to the fact that she felt strength flowing through her, that Kikyou was trying desperately to reach her through the light. All she could see was the limp Rin in her arms.

"Kikyou," she said, her voice dangerously low.

The miko turned, her eyes glaring fiercely at Kagome, though marveled at the power the reincarnate had in spite of her own.

"You killed Rin. I will not forgive you."

Kikyou attacked, and came extremely close to cutting into Rin. Kagome's eyes flared white at the sight, and took hold of Kikyou's sword.

"You," she said, "will pay for killing Rin."

Kikyou jerked the sword from Kagome's grasp, leaving large cuts emblazoned with red in its place. Kagome didn't notice, and reached forward.

Kikyou swung wildly, her blows made of only rage instead of strategy. Kagome, with swiftness born only of the light that surrounded her, dodged ever stroke with ease, Rin still in her arms.

"_What _are you?" Kagome looked surprised at the question from the astonished Kikyou.

She opened her mouth to answer when she heard a voice from within herself.

_Let me. Open your heart to me, and let me speak. I will not let you come to harm._

(scene shift)

"What the hell is that!" Miroku said aloud as he, Kirara and Sango made it to their destination. They were staring at the mystical pillar of light.

"I-I don't know." Sango said breathlessly. They heard an explosion in the distance, and saw a figure in red rise against the sky, a brown one streaking after him.

"Inuyasha and Kouga!" Miroku said, and saw another figure join the hanyou and youkai, wielding the unmistakable Tetsusaiga. "And Sesshoumaru!"

"Where's Kagome, then?" Questioned Sango, trying to ignore the gut feeling that told her that her best friend was inside the nexus. "…wait, Kirara!"

The two tailed cat was making her way towards the light, as she too heard the same voice that Kagome called in her mind.

_Let me. Open you heart to me, and let me speak. I will not let you come to harm._

Sango ran after her beloved pet.

Kirara looked at her as if to say,_ No. I must reunite with my Master,_ and blinked because she knew that Sango would not understand her unspoken words.

Then she disappeared into the light.

* * *

Hey, guys! I loved writing this chapter. As for those of you who are trying to figure out who the voice is, you should take a second look at Kirara's mental message to Sango. That's the hint. 

I know that I said I would have this up earlier! But I' m upset! Because I typed it up last week and someone erased it off of my compter, so I've had to find another source for typing it since then. Then on top of that, all of my teachers decided to give me presentations all at the same time, so I was too busy doing reseatch to go ahead and type it...

I'm not trying to make excuses, guys, but, yeah...anyway, I have chapter 19 typed up already on another computer, so that'll be up tomorrow! consecutive updates! yeah!

Oh, and about Sesshoumaru and the Tetsusaiga, I was trying to be realistic, because I had him fighting with it before, but I decided to change it because it would have never happened. I could (and did, if you read Tranquility) bend the rules so that he could fight with the Tetsusaiga to protect Kagome, a Human. That made sense to me. However allowing him to fight his brother with the Tetsusaiga under the guise that he was protecting his Lady's "wishes"...it was too transparent. Obviously, I had to do something about it. I know that some of you fangirls wanted Sesshoumaru to have the ultimate power and whatnot, but you have to face the facts that the restriction on the use of the Tetsusaiga is to tight, you can't really do anything about it without changing Sesshoumaru into a hanyou, which I WILL NOT do. I won't. And even what I did about being able to wield it while protecting Kagome was even a stretch, so I'm sorry if I made anyone upset about that...

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	19. The Purification

I know that I said that I would have this up yesterday...but I had a half day, which I didn't find out until the last minute, and none of my classes were free. So, here it is, today! The Penultimate chapter of Calm (I've been reading the **Series of Unfortunate Events** series lately...)**

* * *

**

**Calm**

**Chapter 19:** The Purification

_Let. Open your heart to me, and let me speak. I will not let you come to harm._

A warm feeling touched Kagome on the inside. Not unlike feeling Sesshoumaru's powers had given her, but different all the same. The voice was soothing, somehow pretty although it was intangible. And despite her rage, she felt herself falling into the words.

She didn't realize it when she fell unconscious, when she let the warm feeling seep into her brain and control her senses.

But Kikyou did. She noticed the changing soul of Kagome, her reincarnate.

"_Who_ are you?" Kikyou said fiercely, her sword's tip pointed at Kagome's nose.

"Kikyou." The voice was not Kagome's; it was deeper, and seemed so much sadder. But Kagome's body held onto Rin, the final command sent by Kagome's conscious mind.

"I do not know you. Why do you speak to me? How did you inhabit Kagome's body?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "You, servant of mind, have been reduced to this state."

"I am no servant of yours!"

"All those who claim the title of 'miko' or 'priestess' serve me, for I…I was the first."

Kagome held out her arms, and tiny shards of light flew to the space in between them. And the shards came by the hundreds…

Kikyou gasped, and dropped her weapon. This spirit…the one that possessed Kagome…she was summoning the Shikon no Tama shards! And there was only woman who could do so, for the Shikon no Tama was made from all of her purity…

"You're…Midoriko…"

(scene shift)

Sesshoumaru smirked. Inuyasha would be done for. The hanyou was already wheezing, clutching at the many wounds. Though Sesshoumaru himself had Serious wounds, he ignored them, for victory was near.

Then, suddenly, Sesshoumaru sensed shards of the Shikon no Tama. He dodged a blow that Inuaysha tried to land, while the hanyou thought Sesshoumaru was distracted. Then Inuyasha looked up. Sesshouamru read the words 'shooting stars' on his lips, though he did not hear them.

"You fool," Sesshoumaru said. "They are clearly jewel fragments." But internally the youkai wondered what his Lady was up to. The possibility of Kikyou summoning the shards was not even considered. But was Kagome summoning the jewel on purpose? Most likely not. And he would not take he chance of his Lady being hurt in the process.

He growled at his half brother, sheathing the Tetsusaiga before sprinting back to the site of the nexus.

There he found two humans, two he recognized. The monk and the demon huntress. He noticed the absence of the two-tailed cat. Sango was staring into the light, looking stricken.

So the two-tail had been let in. The demon Lord's eyebrow rose slightly at his overall conclusion. He could not possibly be right. But if the legends were true…

_She_ was here.

Then Inuyasha arrived, yelling a slew of curses and shrugging off the monk, who had attempted to help the hanyou. Then he looked at the nexus.

Indeed, the jewel shards were being pulled in by an unknown force. No one at the gathering spoke after the last shard was collected—not even Inuyasha, though he glared at Sesshoumaru—and a curious silence settled in the area. No one, not even Sesshoumaru, dared break it.

(scene shift)

"The Shikon no Tama," Kikyou said breathlessly. It had been so long since she'd had the chance to marvel at its beauty.

"Yes, Kikyou. The very jewel that you were trained to protect," Midoriko said, and Kagome's arms held it. "but you are unnatural now, unfit to touch it. You have become corrupted. Corrupted with the anger and confusion that was wit your soul when you passed."

Kikyou lowered her eyes, rage filling them again. She picked her blade. "How do _you_ know if I am corrupted? I am here for my soul, that I may correct the past."

"Oh? Is that why you sought to kill Inuyasha?"

"He betrayed me."

"You betrayed yourself. You should not be alive. And you will not let yourself pass, not even after you avenged your death. You have killed innocents, those who did not need to die." Once again, Kagome's eyes darted to Rin, who was suspended in Kagome's outstretched arms, right below the Shikon no Tama.

"And still," Midoriko continued, "though you attempted to kill her once not too long ago, she tried to persuade you against it. She was willing to give you half of her soul. Kagome is my current, and true heir, Kikyou. And had you agreed with her, you both would have lived full lives under my blessing. But it is too late for that now. From the beginning, all that this maiden has wanted is peace for your soul. She had been jealous for you and your inu hanyou, but she has found her own love now. That love in her life is to make up for the lack of it in yours, as your reincarnation. But, before I vanish, I will make her dream come true. I will rid you of pain, and free your soul."

Kikyou moved to strike, but found that she was paralyzed.

_No,_ she thought. _I must have my soul!_

Midoriko's voice filled her ears with a strange spell, an then she felt the Shikon no Tama press against her forehead.

"It is done," Midoriko said.

Kikyou felt a strange coolness run down her spine. She felt her rage being washed away by the power of the Shikon no Tama, and memories began to play before her eyes. She and Inuyasha, mostly, and then Kikyou could not remember why she was angry anymore. How could she be, with such wonderful memories?

Then she saw the pain that she caused. The hurt in Inuyasha's eyes when he discovered she was trying to kill Kagome, the worry and concern in Kagome's own face for her. She saw Rin as the little girl watched Kikyou kill Jakken, and Kagome's face when she killed Rin moments ago. And then, all she could see were tears, flowing downward all around her, through her, like a waterfall.

Had _she_ been the cause of all of that, with her hatred and malice? She was so ashamed. All that she had wanted was for Inuyasha to be human, so that he could hold her in his arms, and they could remain together forever, guarding the Shikon no Tama. How had it turned to all of this?

She found the ability to move again, and held her sword tightly as she tried to stop the regret from flowing through her.

"Drop the sword, my child," came Midoriko's sweet voice. Kikyou let go, and the sword fell onto the ground, changing back into a Shinidamachuu, which shriveled and died as Kagome's gaze met it.

Kikyou felt her life draining, suddenly, and she wanted it back; there were so many mistakes she had made, so many things she had to repair…

"I leave you, Kikyou. But remember, they know your true feelings." Midoriko took the Shikon no Tama, and pressed it against Kagome's chest. "Never again," Midoriko whispered to Kagome's sleeping consciousness, "will your soul be stolen from you…"

* * *

I know that in chapters 17 I bent the rules a little with Sesshoumaru wielding the Tetsusaiga. But, at least he did it to protect Kagome...a Human, which was my motivation on him using it. However, I noticed when retyping chapter 18 that Sesshoumaru was no longer using it to protect Kagome more so than destroy Inuyasha, so I changed it. He used the Tetsusaiga in **Tranquility**, as you all probably remember (how long has it been?)...In this, in case you didn't know, Midoriko was the one who birthed the Shikon no Tama from her soul...a lot of you guessed that already. I don't know how well she worked here, but I rather liked this surprise. It made me happy when I read it, and my betas loved it especially. ALSO! While not directly stated, Kikyou did get her soul purified during this chapter, hence the chapter name... 

There's only one chapter left (sheds a tear). I loved being with you guys, and if you could, would appreciate it if you all would review. Thank you for traveling this journey with me, and all that jazz...

"I will return, for I am the darkness..." (cries) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALMOST OVER!


	20. The Redemption

**Calm**

**Chapter 20:** The Redemption

Everyone watched silently as the white dissolved, and they saw Kagome, sitting on Kirara's huge form, the Shikon no Tama sinking into the reincarnate's chest. Rin was laid across the two-tailed cat's back, behind Kagome.

Kikyou appeared too, falling to her knees as she felt her life draining.

Then she saw Inuyasha. He was scarred and wounded, by the demon Sesshoumaru it seemed, but he was still the Inuyasha from her memories. The Inuyasha she'd hurt.

The Inu hanyou was mystified at the love that shone in Kikyou's eyes; he looked at her in disgust. Still, she smiled. It was a loving smile, one that struck a chord deep in Inuyasha's soul, and he knew that he had finally found her; the Kikyou who had left him fifty years ago.

"Inu…yasha," she called quickly, her breaths gasps. "Inuyasha…"

Despite himself, Inuyasha approached her, expecting a comment from Sesshoumaru about his foolishness, just like the last time he's been with Kikyou. There was none.

"I can only hope…that you can forgive me for what I have done to you and your friends. I've caused…so much pain…" Kikyou reached to touch the hanyou's face, and Inuyasha paused.

Miroku eyed Kagome's form, who was still perched on Kirara. "What did you do to Kagome, Kikyou?"

Midoriko's voice answered back. "I purified her soul, that it may finally rest in peace. It is not her fault. She was resurrected in anger, so that is how her spirit has reminaed. But I have changed that. It was Kagome's wish."

"Who_ are_ you?" Sango howled. "You're not Kagome! What have you done to Kirara?" Kagome's eyes landed on her, almost as though she was looking _through_ her, to her past.

"My child," Midoriko said, "you are the only female left, the only born in my village that still lives. For this, I will bless you. Midoriko's next heir will come from your line."

"M-Midoriko?"

Miroku blushed. "_Our_ line? You mean—"

"Farewell, my children."

Kagome's eyes darted to Sesshoumaru before the youkai felt Midoriko's soul leave his Lady's body, and caught her as Kagome fell, still unconscious.

She awoke seconds later to Sesshoumaru's face as he clutched her tightly to his chest. The last thing she remembered was letting the kind voice take her over, and she fell into slumber…

"Did I…make the right choice, my Lord?" she asked hesitantly.

There was a smile in her Lord's eyes, and he felt elated, once again borne up by the feelings he had for Kagome, the feeling called _love_. However, he could not answer her for—

"K-Kagome…"

The reincarnate's head snapped to Kikyou. Inuyasha wa son his kees, holding her as though she were a treasure. "Kikyou?" Kagome said curiously.

"I-I'm so…I cannot even begin to beg your forgiveness…I am so…sorry…"

Sesshoumaru made a low growl.

But there was so much tenderness, such love in Kikyou's eyes where there had once been hatred, that Kagome could see at once why Inuyasha had fallen for her. She smiled a sad smile, and nodded. Kikyou smiled as well, murmuring a thank you.

"And now…" the miko said, "I am weary, Inuyasha, and I shall sleep…I always loved you, Inuyasha."

There was a plead in Inuyasha's eyes that only Kagome saw, a plead that shouted his objection to Kikyou leaving when he'd only just gotten her back. And Kagome agreed; it was not fair. She met Kikyou's eyes, and elder shook her head.

"I shall sleep. I do not deserve another chance. I have squandered my third chance at life already." She said as firmly as she could. She then laid her head in the hanyou's lap.

Inuyasha's hands traced the familiar bite marks around her neck. "I-I don't regret this…" he said.

Kikyou smiled once again, and Kaogme felt tears form in her own eyes. "Thank you, Inuyasha. That makes me…so happy…"

Then Kikyou exhaled, and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha said nothing, but picked up his dead lover and ran.

"I expect he wants to bury her," Sesshoumaru said softly, more for the benefit of the group surrounding him than himself.

At the mention of the dead, Kagome sprinted from her Lord's arms, to Kirara and Rin, holding the girl in her arms once more, and stroking Kirara with her one free hand. Her tears fell onto the cold body.

Then she felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her shoulder.

"Do not cry," he said. "Tears only help you reminisce of your sorrow. Rin need not be dead."

When Kagome turned to him, she could see that her Lord had unsheathed the Tenseiga. She smiled slightly, and Sesshoumaru wiped her tears away with a claw.

"Stand down, my Lady," he said, and Kagome placed Rin on the earth, backing away to lean on Kirara.

Sesshoumaru warily eyed the two humans before delivering a graceful stroke to Rin's abdomen. The wound healed almost immediately, and Rin opened her eyes slowly, to see Kagome leaning over her.

"My-my Lady," she said, never having lost her sense of duty, even in death. "Did I serve you well. Did you defeat priestess?"

Kagome smiled, and held Rin to her chest. "I'm so glad you're alright. I'm so glad…"

"I had faith in my Lord."

Sesshoumaru glanced at a gathering of bushes, and called sharply, "Jakken!" The green youkai appeared, shaking, from behind the gathering. Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes. "You let Rin leave, against orders from me? I should punish you." A/N: Just so you know, I had originally put flay here, and decided it didn't present the right…idea…or image…XD

Jakken cringed.

"Rin," the Lord continued. "accompany Jakken back to the castle, for you are far swifter." In actuality, Jakken would receive no punishment at all. Rin had done what had needed to be done. She had forced his Lady to recognized that her feud with Kikyou could not be reconciled by normal means.

Rin broke her embrace with Kagome. "Yes, my Lord," she said, changing into demon form. She grabbed Jakken by the scruff of his neck and disappeared into the wood.

The sun was rising now, and Kagome thought it was a soothing sight for sore eyes.

"Thank you, Kirara," she said softly, and the two-tailed cat diminished herself to her smaller form. She mewed softly, and nuzzled Kagome's legs. "Now go back to Sango; I'm sure she misses you!"

Kagome caught Sango's eyes, and all she found herself able to give was an apologetic smile.

"Let us go, my Lady," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, my Lord," Kagome answered. "And thank you."

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow in response. "I cannot imagine what I have done to deserve your thanks, Lady Kagome. I did not interfere, as you asked. I did not raise my sword to Kikyou." He fingered the Tenseiga before sheathing it once more.

_But you raised mine._

And when Kagome remembered that, she was once again filled with that warms feeling that was her Lord's love. She laughed, and could not help pulling her Lord's lips to her own for a passionate kiss.

"Aww…" Miroku said quietly.

Sango flustered. "We're her friends, and she doesn't acknowledge us at all? KAGOME!"

The Lord and Lady broke apart, and she smiled sheepishly. Sesshoumaru looked annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell us, Kagome? We could have helped you!" Sango said.

"I needed to do this on my own. I wanted to settle this myself."

Miroku smiled. "I would still like to know what happened."

"Perhaps, you could visit tonight, and I would tell you…?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru for approval. Her Lord returned the look with a cold, detached one of his own. _No_. It absolutely screamed. He did not want anyone taking his Lady, his _Kagome_ from him, not that night. After her battle with Kikyou, she would most certainly never leave his side again. And, especially tonight, they would not be interrupted, not even by Rin.

"Perhaps…some other time…lots has happened," Kagome turned back to her friends. "I would like to hear your side of the story as well. How did you know I would be here?"

"Another time," Miroku said, and he and Sango began to leave, vanishing into the trees.

"You know where to find us…" Sango added.

Kirara followed them, glancing back at the one who had once housed the soul of her master before sprinting off to Sango.

Sesshoumaru took his Lady's lips again, and when they parted, in their own time, the vestige of a smile remained on his face.

"Yes, my Lady," he said with finality. "You made the right decision."

* * *

Fin! Yeah, I know it's been a long, long, long haul, and this chap is making the story 11 chapters longer than Tranquility, but hey. I hope you liked it. I hereby dedicate this story to anyone who's been with me to the end, and everyone who's reviewed less than 24 hours after I put up my chaps. Also dedicated to those who were patient with me; I know it took a long while to put this up…

Will there be a sequel? I don't think so; at least not in the near future. I left it open with Sango's "heir" just in case I wanted to come back to this. Who knows? At least now my other stories can get some attention. Thanks for everything, guys and gals!

And I know some of you wanted Kikyou to die, but I couldn't do it. She gets a lot of hate, and I wanted her to die in peace, sort of. And I hope you all knew that Rin was coming back, didn't you?

--darkdragonwriter

"I will return, for I am the darkness…"


End file.
